The Dangerous Bounty
by IDRF
Summary: Sabine has a secret that she never wanted to tell anyone of her crew about. But what happens when a dangerous yet mysterious man from her past comes back to hunt down her crew? Will she trust herself to stop this man or will she fail? Only fate can tell. Not exactly the best title or summary but they both sum up the story pretty well. Warning, explicit language in the first 3 Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, this is something new to me. I have never written a Star Wars FanFic before. I am gonna have this set during Star Wars Rebels. Matter of fact, that is the reason why I decided to write a Star Wars FanFic. To the story.**

Chapter 1: Untold Secret

Ezra waited with Sabine for Kanan's signal. This latest job had promised a large pay but there seemed to be something off about this but the duo couldn't place their finger on it. Sabine spotted Kanan's signal for them to make their move.

The two made their way down the building they once stood on to the platoon of Stormtroopers. They were to take care of these Imperials so Zeb and Chopper could make their way into the Imperial base. They stopped when Sabine heard a familiar voice.

"Troopers. The Inquisitor has put me incharge here. You are to follow my orders from now on until you die" the voice ordered.

"Oh no" Sabine whispered.

"Sabine, do you know that guy" Ezra asked the girl.

"We gotta a get out of here, now" Sabine ordered.

"What about the job" Ezra questioned.

"We make a move on that guy, we all die. It is best we call this off" Sabine pleaded.

"Kanan is gonna kill us" Ezra complained as he followed his friend out of the base.

"Spectre One, this is Spectre Five and Six. We need to call this off" Sabine spoke into her helmet's communication piece.

"Why" came Kanan's voice.

"Let's just say there is someone we do not want to mess with" Sabine explained.

"You got that right, slut" the voice came from in front of the two Rebels.

"Spectre Five, who was that" Kanan asked through the com-link.

"Just an old friend" the voice answered.

Sabine woke screaming, dripping with cold sweat as she remembered the nightmare.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream" Sabine breathed to calm herself.

"Sabine, you okay" a boy asked when the doors to Sabine's room opened.

"Just a nightmare" Sabine answered.

"About what" the boy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sabine answered.

"That bad" the boy spoke with concern.

"I just need some time alone. Can you please leave Ezra" the girl asked her friend.

"Okay" Ezra answered before leaving.

_~Later~_

"I am telling you. Sabine hasn't been herself lately. We should be concerned for her" Ezra argued with his master as they sat at the small game table on the ship.

"Ezra, she can handle herself. Stop worrying" Kanan assured for the boy.

"Listen, ever since that mission on the Imperial base, and that thing near killing her, she has been different. Different in a bad way" Ezra explained to the Jedi.

"She'll get through it" was all Kanan said.

"What if she doesn't" Ezra mumbled as he watched Kanan head to the cockpit of the ship.

_~Imperial Star Destroyer_

"So Inquisitor. You want me to track down a rag-tag team of Rebels that have been causing you trouble, correct" a man asked the Sith.

"I have heard that nothing has ever killed you so I know you more then a worthy bounty hunter for the job" the Pau'an answered the man.

"I have survived many things. Having a lightsaber in my chest for twelve minutes is one of those things. Only one person has successfully injured me and I saw that bitch at the Imperial base you picked me up from" the man spoke grimly as he remembered the girl whom has ever done something that would prove he was mortal.

"I take it you want to know who you are hunting for" the Inquisitor asked with a sly smile making its way onto his face.

"Yes I would" the man turned to look out the window.

"Here you go" the Inquisitor handed the bounty hunter the files on his bounties.

He looked at each one with interest. He knew who each one was.

"This is Jedi master Kanan. Foolish, weak, stupid, are what he ain't but he doesn't have skill" the bounty hunter spoke about what he knew about the leader of the Ghost crew. "Hera, fucking genius when it comes to ships but dull in many other things" he stared at the picture of Hera for a moment before moving on. "Zeb as they call him. Recognise his ugly hide anywhere. Cunt is always so angry" the man snarled as he spoke of the crew's muscle. "Ezra Bridger. I wonder why he joined this miss-matched crew" the bounty hunter questioned. "Chopper, a C1-10P built and owned by Hera. I never did like the fact his attitude was his strong point" he stared at the droid before he moved onto the final crew member. His eyes widened as he saw the last member. "Sabine. Oh how I have been searching for your skinny ass ever since you took my arm from me. I would like double on her. If you don't double, you won't have her but I can tell you that I shall kill her regardless" the bounty hunter snarled as he looked at his robotic arm.

"I take it she was the one to prove there is a way to kill you but no-one knows what" the Inquisitor asked.

"You know what. Don't pay me for her head. I will make her a freeby. The others you will pay for though" the man replied.

"You got a deal" the Inquisitor extended his hand.

"Now all I need is bait. I will contact you when I get it" the bounty hunter shook the Sith's hand as he left for his ship. "And I know exactly what to use."

_~Sabine. A week later~_

Sabine sat quietly as the others went out to give food to some unfortunate victims of the Imperial rule. She laid back as she waited for the others to return when she heard a voice on the ship's frequency. It was a voice she had not heard in a long time.

"If anyone hears this. Please, come help. Imperial forces have pinned me and my Rebel group on Baroonda" the voice pleaded.

"It can't be her" Sabine questioned as she heard the familiar voice.

"It can't be who" came a male voice from the ladder on the far wall.

"Go away Ezra" Sabine ordered as she hung her head.

"Not until you tell me who that was" the boy requested, much to Sabine's dismay.

"She was a friend of mine from a long time ago" Sabine answered regardless of how much she didn't want to say it.

"What is her name" Ezra asked as he reached the bottom of the ladder.

"Her name is Kiera. She and I parted ways after an incident with a psychopath" Sabine answered.

"Do you want to help her" Ezra asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course I do. She is my friend" Sabine screamed, catching the attention of the other crew members.

"What is all this commotion about" came Kanan's voice.

"A friend of her's is in trouble on Baroonda. We just heard an emergency message on the ship's com" Ezra answered.

"What kind of trouble" Kanan asked the girl.

"Imperials attacking her trouble" Sabine answered, not bothering to hide her worry.

"Then we better go help her" Kanan laughed as he climbed up the ladder, wrote being followed by Ezra.

"Can I ask who the psychopath was" Ezra asked before leaving.

"He doesn't have a name but those in the bounty hunter business call him a true ghost. Those that hire him call him No-Name. The people he works with and bounty hunts for call him Executioner" Sabine answered, beginning to tear up as she remembered what this psychopath did.

"He sounds dangerous" Ezra mumbled before joining the other crew members in the cockpit.

"You would wish that I didn't tell you" Sabine whispered through tears.

_~Imperial Star Destroyer~_

"Sirs, a small ship has existed hyperdrive just as planned. What do we do now" a small man spoke to two men, one Pau'an, the other unknown.

"Prepare a small squadron of TIE fighters to come with my ship to the planets surface" the mysterious man answered.

"Yes sir" the small man bowed as he headed off to do what he was ordered.

"All according to plan" the Pau'an bared his teeth as he and his Allie watched the small ship enter the planet's atmosphere.

"Soon we will get what we want Inquisitor. Soon" the mysterious man stared hungrily at the ship.

_~Baroonda Surface~_

Sabine didn't waste time as the ship's cargo hold doors opened. She sprinted out and began to fire upon all Stormtroopers. At most the Stormtroopers lasted a minute after the girl arrived. The people being attacked by the Stormtroopers looked in shock as they saw the girl in multi-coloured Mandalorine armour kill at least twenty Stormtroopers without taking a hit herself. The leader of the group being attacked widened her eyes as she saw who just saved her.

"Sabine Wren? Is that you" she asked.

"Kiera, it has been so long. Are you okay" Sabine asked the woman.

"Now that you kicked those Stormtroopers' asses" the woman embraced Sabine in a hug.

"Good to hear" Sabine smiled before seeing the thirty odd TIE fighters surrounding her, the woman, the crew she was with and Kiera's group.

It was then they saw a fearful ship. A small black ship with a single red strip making a loop around the ship. They watched as it landed and the cargo bay doors open to reveal both a Pau'an and a man. There was one thing in everyone's mind. This can't be good.

**A/N, please tell me what you thought of this. If there is anything you didn't like or something you would like me to add, please either tell me in a review or in a PM. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, I am challenging myself at the moment because I am working on three stories at once. Usually I would work on one but I feel like a challenge. If you wonder how this is a challenge. It is a challenge because I have to remember what story has what and who is in each story. To the story.**

Chapter 2: Sabine's Worst Fear

"No... No... This can't be happening" Sabine thought as she saw the Sith and the bounty hunter.

"So we meet once again, Sabine Wren. Enjoy taking my arm" the bounty hunter snarled as he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Who are you" Ezra called as he stepped in front of his friend.

"Bad move Ezra Bridger" the bounty hunter grinned, baring a set of pearly white, pointed teeth.

"What? How" Ezra questioned, oblivious to the fact he had his full name spoken to him.

"This is why" the bounty hunter laughed as something was pushed out of his robotic arm.

"No way" Ezra exclaimed as the bounty hunter activated a lightsaber.

"Like what you see. I believe this saber belonged to the decreased Jedi, Jedi master Kit Fisto. I took it when I raided the Jedi Temple after Order 66" the bounty hunter laughed before lunging at the boy.

"No" Kanan cried as he intercepted the attack with his own lightsaber.

"Hello Kanan. Long time... No see" the bounty hunter chuckled before kicking the Jedi's left knee.

"That's it" Zeb roared as he charged at the bounty hunter.

"You are extremely stupid. You do know that, Zeb" the bounty hunter mocked before rising his robotic hand and formed a shield around the angered Lasat.

"What is going on" Zeb screamed.

"Modified Ray-Shields, that is what is going on" the bounty hunter answered before moving the Lasat into the air then deactivating the Ray-Shields.

Hera and Chopper both watched the bounty hunter cripple their team mates from the cargo bay doors. They just couldn't believe he was capable of doing this. On instinct, Hera pulled out her blaster and fired at the bounty hunter. Not even flinching at the souls of a blaster going off, the bounty hunter stood his ground. Hera and basically everyone else was shocked to see the bounty hunter standing without injury. He stared emotionless at the Twi'lek. Hera stood there, unmoving as the bounty hunter deactivated his own lightsaber and pulled out a blaster of his own. Pointing it at Hera, he fired, hitting Hera's left shoulder.

"Like I said, stupid in everything but ships" the bounty hunter grinned.

Chopper rolled his way to zap the bounty hunter before he even made it half way, the bounty hunter used the Ray-Shield in his robotic arm to rip Chopper's wheels and boosters off its main body.

"Stupid droid" the bounty hunter hissed.

"Take this" Ezra cried as he used his sling shot on the bounty hunter.

"Please mate. Stop using that before you poke your eye out" the bounty hunter mocked as he used another modification to his robotic arm to send the boy flying into the air.

"Impressive" the Inquisitor laughed as he saw all of the rebels meet their match.

"Now Sabine, are you gonna be stupid like your friends or are you going to surrender" the bounty hunter asked calmly as he began to walk towards the girl.

"I would prefer to die then to surrender to you" Sabine responded.

"So you are gonna be stupid like your friends" the bounty hunter sighed as he saw the girl take aim with two blasters. "You do remember that I can't die."

"Yep" Sabine grinned before changing her target and firing.

Seconds later, the bounty hunter's ship's right engine exploded, knocking everyone back from the force. Quickly, Sabine gathered her friends and got them back aboard the Ghost. The bounty hunter felt pain in his right ear as he pushed himself off the ground. He placed his hand over his ear and felt warm blood. Watching as the Ghost flew out of the planet's atmosphere. He smiled as was outsmarted. He knew that it was the only way to damage him but only he and Sabine knew that. Turning on the spot, he calmly walked to his ship. He now thought to himself, this is going to be fun.

**A/N, now we know how the bounty hunter has never been killed. Whatever he is, not sure what I am to make him, can only be damaged if they don't have warning. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, thank you to the reviews. They mean a lot when it makes me know what you guys think. I know other author's say that and it is a cliché but I can't help it if it is true. I think I start the story. To the story.**

Chapter 3: Explanation

"What was that guy" Ezra asked as Sabine flew the Ghost out of the system.

"A psychopathic bastard that's what" Sabine answered as she did her best to get her friends away from the bounty hunter.

"I never thought we would have to deal with him again" Kiera sighed as left to check on her group and the injured members of Sabine's group.

"What did he mean when he said did you enjoy taking my arm" Ezra asked after an eerie silence.

"You saw his arm, right" Sabine asked. Ezra gave her a nod in reply. "Well before I joined Hera and Kanan, I did some hired gun-woman work. He hired me to help him with his bounty along with four others. He ended up killing four of us after the bounty and planned on killing me and Kiera. I set up an explosive mixed with some paint. You can already guess what the paint was for. Well, anyway, his body has rapid adaption process which adapts his body to survive anything as long as he has a second warning. Well when the explosive went off, his body didn't have time to adapt to allow him to escape unharmed. The explosion took his arm and melted some of his flesh. Now he wants revenge and what better way for him then to go after me and Kiera then when we have bounties on our heads."

"So he can only survive with a second warning. Why hasn't anyone tried to ambush him" Ezra asked as he processed what Sabine had told him.

"Everyone is too scared to do so. He took on twelve Jedi at once and came out alive with twelve new lightsabers to add to his collection" Sabine explained. "If you're not scared of that then you have a death wish."

"Does anyone know what species he is" Ezra asked.

"Not anyone alive" Sabine answered.

"How old is he if no-one alive knows what he is" Ezra questioned.

"He is old enough to be older then the old Republic" Sabine answered.

"He is old" Ezra complained as he realised that this bounty hunter had more knowledge then anyone.

"What's worst is that he hasn't reached his midlife yet. According to him that is" Sabine added.

"We got a problem" Kiera spoke as she popped her head up the ladder to the cockpit.

"What type of problem" Ezra asked, concerned.

"Two of my group have died and we received a message on my radio frequency. Match your ships to hear it" Kiera answered.

"What could it be" Sabine wondered as she matched the frequency.

The three shuddered as they heard the voice of the bounty hunter.

"Sabine Wren; Ezra Bridger; Kiera, well to be honest I forgot your last name. I know you three are the only conscious ones on the Ghost. I want to make you three an offer. Come to Naboo and I shall promise I won't blast you in space. If you don't come then we got a problem because I want you to see the face of the man who is going to kill ya. You have five cycles to get here" the bounty hunter calmly spoke into the the com link frequency.

"As if we would do as you ask" Sabine spat.

"So I have your answer. Thank you for telling me" the bounty hunter snarled before switching off his end.

"Fuck" Kiera screamed.

"My exact words" Sabine sighed as she piloted the ship to a safe planet, well safeish planet.

"I'm gonna check on the others, you two keep each other company" Kiera smiled as she left to check on the remainder of her group and Sabine's friends.

"Where are we heading" Ezra asked as he looked at his friend.

"Might as well go to somewhere safe. We can't exactly go to the inner rim or middle rim" Sabine answered.

"How about Lothel, it should be interesting to be somewhere we are familiar with" Ezra suggested only to be met with sharp eyes from Sabine.

"No, we need somewhere they would never expect us to be" Sabine explained.

"Tatoonie might be a good place" Ezra thought aloud.

"The heat would kill Zeb" Sabine replied.

"Hoth" Ezra asked before he was met with a deadly glare from Sabine.

"We would freeze to death" Sabine snapped.

"Endor or one of its moons" Ezra was running out of ideas by this time.

"Have you seen the others" Sabine rolled her eyes as she was getting sick off Ezra's suggestions.

"What about Yavin 4? We could hide out in the temples that are on the moon" as Ezra suggested this, Sabine widened her eyes in shock at the sound of temples.

"That's genius" Sabine exclaimed. "Kinda dumb sounding but genius."

"Yavin 4 it is" Ezra chuckled.

Sabine quickly set the co-ordinates for Yavin 4 and allowed autopilot to take control. As she left for her room she gave Ezra a quick smile before leaving.

"I guess I better check on Kiera and the others" Ezra sighed as he made his way down the ladder.

If only he knew that the bounty hunter had heard the entire conversation. In his ship, the bounty hunter grinned to himself. Now he knew everything. Everything he wanted to know.

**A/N, again thank you to the reviewers. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, due to a reviewer requesting for me to stop with the swearing in this story, I am going to try my best to stop it. But unfortunately, I do not have too much time on my hands to edit the original three chapters to remove the swearing so I have put a warning in the summary instead seeing as that is all I can for now. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 4: Failed Plans

Sabine existed Hyperspace to greet the sight of Yavin 4. She smiled slightly to herself before making her way to the moon's surface. She heard the cockpit doors open to have Ezra walk in, yawning.

"So this is Yavin 4" Ezra chuckled.

"Yep. I hope you like it as much as I do" Sabine grinned as they entered the atmosphere.

"I'm sure I would like it here" Ezra replied.

"We are going to land next to that temple" Sabine said as she pointed to the temple not too far away from them. "Could you wake the others?"

"Sure" Ezra smiled as he went to collect the other crew members along with Kiera's group.

Sabine smiled as she carefully landed the ship. She was relieved that she had saved her friends but there was still the threat of both the Iquisitor and the bounty hunter working together to kill all them. She sighed a little as she remembered how relentless both of their foes were. Quickly pushing the thought to the side, she climbed the ladder into the cargo bay and opened the doors. She smiled as she was greeted with the fresh air of the moon.

"Nice breeze isn't it" Sabine heard someone speak.

"Never thought I would feel fresh air on my skin again with that psychopath after us. Don't you agree Kiera" Sabine admitted.

"He won't get us here, I am sure of it" Kiera assured before placing her hand on Sabine's shoulder. "And if he does, we just have to use his adaption against him."

"He will be prepared for anything" Sabine pointed out.

"True, except he won't be prepared for a cloaked missile heading to him" Kiera replied, receiving a raised eyebrow from her long time friend. "What's with the raised eyebrow?"

"Cloaked missiles" Sabine answered. "You do have a massive imagination but really, a cloaked missile."

"You're no fun" Kiera said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you two talking about" came Ezra's voice as he and the rest of the group met up with the two in the cargo bay.

"Kiera here was suggesting cloaked missiles to kill the bounty hunter when he figures we have came here" Sabine said as she gave her friend a look.

"Even I know that is a horrible idea" Ezra agreed when he got his answer.

"It was only a suggestion. No need for you to pick on me" Kiera pouted as she said this.

"Don't be like that. You know yourself it was only a joke" Sabine complained.

"Zip it" Kiera shot at her friend.

"And there we go. You just admitted that you knew it was a joke. Usually you would go berserk on us if you believed it to be actual bullying" Sabine grinned as Kiera came to realisation of her own actions.

"This is way I hate you" Kiera joked.

"Sure" Sabine mocked as she nodded. "Sure."

"Remind me not to start dating one of these girls" Kanan whispered to Zeb.

"Sure mate" Zeb chuckled as the group stepped out onto the moon's surface.

"I love the freedom" Ezra cried as he ran towards the temple and ending up smacking his face on the stone. "Owwww.

"Bloody idiot" Hera laughed before wincing from a sharp stink from her shoulder.

"You okay Hera" Kanan asked his friend.

"Just my shoulder stinks. Honestly, I never believed that such a person existed. He can adapt to survive anything and I have to say, I'm impressed" Hera answered.

"We are all surprised" Kanan replied.

_~4 days later~_

Sabine woke to the sound of shouting and people whimpering with fear. The she heard a voice she feared.

"Where is she" the voice shouted before she heard the sound of someone being smacked.

"She should be sleeping in the makeshift sleeping quarters in the temple" Sabine heard Hera whimper.

"Search the temple" the voice barked.

Sabine soon heard the sound of Stormtroopers searching the Temple for her. Too scared to move, she soon saw three Stormtroopers standing over her. All three with their boasters pointing at her. She knew there was no way for her to get out of this without getting herself and her friends killed. She was soon dragged out into the sunlight to see her friends all kneeling, tied and abused. Then she saw the one person who sent shivers down her spine. The bounty hunter glared at her before he formed a sickening grin on his face.

"About time you joined us" the bounty hunter snarled.

"Like I had a choice" Sabine spat.

"I do admit, I am a bit forceful but you had this coming. You did take my arm and my ear from from me" the bounty hunter laughed before he walked up to the girl and slapped her. "That was for my ear."

"Leave her alone" Ezra ordered before the bounty hunter kicked his gut.

"Shut up boy" he spat.

"Before you kill me. Tell us your real name, so we know the name of our killer" Sabine requested through gritted teeth.

"First time someone has asked me that question" the bounty hunter hissed.

"Why do you have it out for Sabine and Kiera" Kanan asked.

"One question at a time but I think your one is more important to me Kanan. They know how to kill me and as long as they are alive, I can't sleep well" the bounty hunter snarled.

"What are you" Ezra asked as he stared up at the bounty hunter.

"I have been alive for so long, I don't even remember" the bounty hunter laughed as he used one of the modifications on his robotic arm to send Ezra flying into Hera.

"Now answer my question" Sabine spat.

"I will tell you when I execute you" the bounty hunter grinned before kicking Sabine's right knee.

"You psycho" Sabine breathed as she felt her kneecap shift out of place.

"Why ask someone for their name when you already know it" the bounty hunter teased.

"You mean..." Sabine began before she felt a blaster on the back of her head.

"My name is Psycho Yabis" the bounty hunter laughed as he began to pull the trigger. Before he could react or even adapt, one of his Stormtroopers shot him in the one good shoulder he had. "What?"

"That was for everyone you killed" the Stormtrooper grinned from beneath his helmet before opening fire on the other Stormtroopers.

"About time Rex" Kiera called.

"You try pretending to be a horrible marksmen for six days" the Stormtrooper smiled as he removed his helmet.

"Captain Rex. Darth Vader's second in command during the Clone Wars. I was led to believe you went missing in action just before it ended" the bounty hunter spoke calmly as he rose to his feet.

"I never liked the idea of Order 66" the Stormtrooper glared.

"Smart move" Kanan laughed as he was untied.

"Too bad your efforts are in vane. You can never kill me due to my rapid adaption" the bounty hunter grinned.

"I know Psycho but there are ways to kill you" Rex replied.

"True but I know I can adapt fast enough to survive" Psycho grinned before turning to face Sabine again. "But I wander if she can."

Before they all could react. Psycho activated a blue lightsaber and drove it into Sabine's gut. He grinned as he saw Sabine fall to the ground after he deactivated it. His smile dropped when he saw Sabine still breathing.

"Step away from her" Rex ordered.

"As you wish" Psycho slyly replied before taking about ten steps to the right.

"Sabine" Ezra cried as he knelt beside his dear friend.

"Kill him" Sabine whispered as she clutched her gut.

"She will survive. I made sure of it" Psycho snarled as the ex-clone placed a blaster to his head.

"You're lying" Ezra spat as he felt tears running down his cheeks.

"He is telling the truth Ezra. I have seen many Jedi and Siths stab someone with a lightsaber to know whether or not it is lethal" Rex replied, not once taking his eyes of Psycho.

"Sabine" Ezra cried as he saw his friend reach up to him.

"I will be okay. Just worry about him" Sabine weakly smiled as she looked up at her friend.

"So, what are you going to do with me? You can't take me with you. You can't leave me here. You can't exactly kill me" Psycho mocked.

"Ideas" Rex asked.

"Leave him here but we take his ship" Zeb answered.

"He still can contact the Empire" Hera replied.

"Then we take everything he has on him" Zeb commented.

"I like your Lasat" Psycho grinned.

"Shut up will you" Rex threatened.

"Just saying" Psycho replied.

"I agree with Zeb" Kanan spoke with his hand on his chin.

"I second that" Hera grinned.

"I think I vote for both me and Sabine when I say yes" Ezra growled.

"I think it is decided then. We leave him here but take his stuff" Kiera laughed as she walked over to the bounty hunter.

"You might want to check some things for tracker devices and other things for bugs. And do check your ship, I believe you will find some bugged items" Psycho grinned.

"I will keep watch on him while you guys look over everything" Rex said with a stern voice.

The group looked over Psycho's things and removed the bugs and tracking devices. Kiera and Ezra both removed Psycho's cybernetic parts without any resistance. Sabine was placed on her bed while one of Kiera's friends tended to her wound. As soon as the group debugged and removed tracking devices and such, they left the bounty hunter on Yavin 4. If only they watched the bounty hunter for a second longer would they see another one of his abilities that would make a Jedi jealous.

**A/N, now this where the story is going to get a bit interesting. And you dear reviewer that requested me to stop with the swearing, you would not believe how tempting it is to write them words, English and other language versions of the same words. But I did promise you I wouldn't so I won't. Now bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, ... To the story.**

Chapter 5: Crash Landing

Psycho looked up at the leaving ships before he grinned and did what everyone believed only a force weirder could do. Running up the side of the temple, he pushed himself into the air and grabbed hold of his ship. Hooking his feet onto a metal tube, he quickly opened a latch and pulled himself in. Closing the latch before the ship existed the atmosphere, he crawled through the vents of his ship. Making his way to the cockpit, he grinned when he only saw Rex flying the ship. Silently, he crawled out of the vent and crept up to the unsuspecting clone. Grinning, Psycho repeatedly him Rex in the head until he fell unconscious. Dragging the clone to the corner and immobilising him, Psycho took control of the ship. Following the ghost, he smiled as they neared an unknown planet. Following the ghost, he waited patiently before he readied the cannons. Taking careful aim, he fired as they entered the atmosphere.

_~Ghost. Seconds earlier~_

The crew of the ghost celebrated that they escaped Psycho but Sabine felt uneasy. She had a feeling that this wasn't over. When Ezra came to see her, her uneasy feeling was answered when the Ghost suffered a heavy blow.

"Whose attacking us" Ezra called.

"Rex that bloody clone is firing upon us. Man the guns" Hera called back as she tried to evade the shots.

"Oh it ain't Rex trying to blast you from the sky. It is I, Psycho Yabis" came Psycho's voice.

"How did you get off Yavin 4" Kanan barked as the ghost received another hit.

"My species were once envied by force weilders. We had all their abilities except we didn't use the Force. If we ever had a force weilder, we would be doubled a human Jedi" Psycho answered through the com.

"That means you're a..." Kanan began before being flung into the wall by another direct hit.

"We need somebody on the guns" Hera cried.

"On it" Kiera and Zeb replied as they ran off to their post.

The two began firing at Psycho's ship. They received heavy hits as they gave heavy hits. It wasn't long until both ships were smoking. In one final shot, Psycho damaged the Ghost so much in practically fell from the sky, before he could react, he received a shot to his engine and boosters. Eyes widened, both he and the Ghost crew crashed into a dense forest. It wasn't until hours later did anyone wake from the crash. But when they did, they were in for a shock.

**A/N, short, yes. Can't think of anything to add that makes sense, yes. Wish it wasn't so, yes. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, Time to write a little more to the story. To the story.**

Chapter 6: An Old Friend

Ezra woke on the floor of Sabine's room on the Ghost. He had a painful sting radiating from the back of his head. Has he rubbed his head, he remembered Sabine and her condition. He scrambled to his feet and saw Sabine out cold slumped against the wall. Concerned, he walked over and made it so Sabine was in a more comfortable position on her bed. He was glad she wasn't flung around all over the room. As he checked her heart beat, the girl stirred in her sleep.

"Sabine, are you okay" Ezra asked, hoping she was conscious enough to hear him.

"What... Happened" Sabine asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Psycho shot us down. He somehow managed to get back on his ship and commandeer it.

"Where is everyone else" Sabine asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"I have no idea. I only just woke and I was more concerned for you" Ezra admitted.

"We need to see if their okay" Sabine ordered as she pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the amount of pain she felt from her gut.

"If we are going to see if the others are okay, let me help you move around" Ezra offered.

"Thanks" Sabine replied as she accepted.

Placing his arm around Sabine's shoulder, Ezra helped the girl remain upright. As they looked around the Ghost, they saw unimaginable damage. They soon found Zeb slumped on the controls to the ship's guns.

"What do we do" Sabine asked as they stared at the Lasat.

"I think we should wake him" Ezra rolled his eyes as he helped Sabine sit. "I hope he doesn't kill me."

Ezra crept quietly towards his friend. Poking Zeb's shoulder, all he got was a grunt. This time he slightly shook Zeb, to have Zeb brush his hand off his shoulder. Ezra shook his head before shaking the Lasat awake.

"What do you think you're doing" Zeb screamed as he grabbed Ezra around the collar.

"Making sure you are alive" Ezra answered, flinching as Zeb raised his fist.

"Oh. Umm... Thank you" Zeb softened as he placed Ezra back on the ship's floor. "What happened?"

"Psycho" Sabine grunted as she pushed herself up to lean on the wall.

"Where are the others" Zeb asked.

"Somewhere, you're the first we found" Ezra answered as he wrapped his arm around Sabine's shoulder to help her walk.

"We're going to find them" Sabine breathed.

"I'll help" Zeb offered.

Together, the three of them searched for their missing friends. They found Hera and Chopper both in the cockpit, with Hera slumped over the steering and Chopper being immobilised. After waking Hera and fixing Chopper, they searched for Kanan, Kiera and the other two members of Kiera's group still alive. After searching the entire Ghost, they didn't find any trace of them. They decided to check outside the ship for the missing friends. Upon existing the ship, they saw all their friends plus Psycho being looked over by a hooded humanoid.

"You mind looking over our friends" Ezra called, not actually getting the person's attention.

"We're talking to you" Zeb cried after an uneasy silence.

"I know" the humanoid replied. "I just didn't want to talk."

"Who... Are you" Sabine spat.

"Last person to ask me that was a Seperatist" the figure replied with calm voice.

"Didn't you hear, the Empire is in control" Hera glared. "Much to everyone's hatred towards it."

"I know, I was just saying a Seperatist was the last to ask" the figure cheekily replied.

"Can I kill them" Zeb asked to no-one in particular.

Before Zeb got permission from Hera or any other conscious member of the Ghost, Kanan and Psycho stirred. Both jumped to their feet and drew a lightsaber each.

"This is interesting" the figure grinned as they saw the two hold blue lightsabers.

"Ahsoka" both Kanan and Psycho asked as they recognised the voice, also surprising each other and the others.

"Kanan and Psycho. Never expected to see you two in the same place at the same time" the figure smiled.

"How do you know him" the two men shouted.

"Psycho, I know Kanan because we are both Jedi. Kanan, I know Psycho because he saved my life" the figure answered.

"I'm confused, who is she" Ezra asked his master.

"Ahsoka Tano, Jedi whom resigned before the end of the Clone Wars. Left because only her master, the traitorist Anakin Skywalker, was the only one who believed her innocent when she was framed for a terrorist attack on the Jedi temple" Kanan answered as he eyed the bounty hunter.

"It turned out that her closest friend was the true terrorist. Her friend then framed the Sith turned bounty hunter Asajj Ventress for trying to kill her. Pretty smart but poorly executed" Psycho extended.

"So why exactly did you guys shoot each other down" Ahsoka asked the two men.

"He is after us because of a bounty" Kanan answered.

"Well, we are kinda stuck here so I can't be paid for the bounty and I believe she has the only working ship" Psycho stated as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"That is where your wrong. I was shot down by a Imperial drop-ship" Ahsoka sighed.

"Looks like we have to work together to get off this bloody planet" Psycho grinned.

"What planet are we on anyway" Sabine asked.

"Zeenada" Ahsoka answered.

"Oh great" Kanan complained.

"Meh" Psycho shrugged.

As night drew closer, the still unconscious woke, all dazed with what had happened. As Ahsoka and the few whom knew her, except for Psycho, set up camp, the others pestered Psycho with all kinds of questions.

**A/N, next chapter will be a brief insight into Psycho Yabis' past and other things, also next chapter won't be for awhile. Sorry but I can't help it. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, I'm back and I have school starting again today... Great. So I will have to find time for homework and such. Anyway, to the story.**

Chapter 7: Psycho Yabis

Sabine sat, leaning on a piece of debris as she eyed the psychotic bounty hunter. She wasn't pleased that she and her friends were stuck with this psychopath. Ezra walked over, followed by Kanan, Rex and Ahsoka. They joined Sabine and Psycho while Hera, Chopper, Zeb and Kiera's group to return with wood for a fire. This was when Sabine finally asked Psycho a reasonable question.

"How come your name is Psycho Yabis" she asked as the bounty hunter eyed her for a moment.

"My species are always named after our personality for our first fifty years alive. I was very psychopathic. As for Yabis, it is just the area I grew up in. Yabis means dry land. It was one of the six families in the Dry Lands" Psycho answered before staring at the girl.

"Interesting, but why after fifty years" Ezra asked.

"Because once my species hit fifty years of age, we gain the ability to rapid adapt. We also get our name tattooed into the back of our necks the day before" Psycho answered as he fiddled with his cybernetic arm.

"What are you? I would like to know" Rex asked as he readied his blaster just encase Psycho was planning something.

"Like I told Sabine, I have been alive so long, I don't even remember myself" Psycho answered as he flexed his cybernetic fingers.

"I know what he is. His entire species were eradicated after they started double crossing the old Sith order and the old Republic" Kanan growled as he eyed the bounty hunter.

"No one alive knows what I am but I would like to hear what you think I am" Psycho mocked with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"You're a Klotian. Master Yoda was the Jedi to list your species in the archives of the Temple and he taught any Jedi under his training about your dangerous nature but when he taught me, he said there was only three or four of you left. A bounty hunter, a mercenary, a chef and a possible engineer" Kanan answered.

"That is true. There was a mercenary, a bounty hunter, a chef and an engineer a few years back but I am the last. The merc died via sniper blasting his head off. The chef, died in their sleep. The engineer was the one that broke my heart. Someone was targeting me but she was the one to die. During her sleep, someone implanted an explosive in her gut. They were hoping to kill me aswell seeing as we were married. She was engulfed by flames. The only thing left of her, was her skull and her ring" Psycho answered. "But I swear I will kill that murderer whom killed Joy."

"Woah. You are very unlucky" Ezra said as he heard the fates of the bounty hunter's kin.

"Why was there only four of you back then" Sabine asked, actually feeling a bit sorry for the psychopath.

"During the Sith order and old Republic war, the Sith used a weapon that destroyed my planet, effectively wiping my species to extinction. I only got Joy, my brother Brute and my friend Punk Tropic off the planet" Psycho staring at five rings on his good hand.

"I take it those rings belonged to them" Sabine asked as she saw the two gold rings and the three silver rings.

"Yeah. One of the golds is Joy's. The other is mine. Two of the silver rings belonged to Brute and Punk. Again, the final one is mine. The males of my species get silver rings on their one thousandth living year. The females get a necklace holding the same type of crystal found in lightsabers. Once my species marry, we get a gold ring. We also decide wether or not we decompose with our rings or necklaces or let someone else take them and honour the dead" Psycho explained.

"So they wanted you to take their rings when they died" Sabine questioned.

"We made a pact that who ever found the corpse of the dead one takes the rings they have on them. We dared not to touch Joy's necklace due to her request. I buried each one on a fragment of our planet. But I made sure only I knew where it was so no sicko would raid their bodies. Joy had the most respect given to her burial because I made sure it was in her family's traditional way" Psycho replied, shedding a few tears.

"I guess we should stop there" Kanan suggested.

"You got that right" Psycho chuckled.

"What have we missed" Zeb asked as he and the small party he was with returned.

"We'll tell you guys later" Sabine answered as she noticed the pain on Psycho's face.

"Okay. We might want to tell you something now. A few kilometres away, we spotted an Imperial training facility. And kinda spotted some familiar faces there, including the Inquisitor and that minister that we always see on Lothal" Hera announced as she placed some wood to make a fire.

"That should prove interesting" Psycho laughed as he formed a psychotic grin.

"What do you have plan" Sabine asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Something that benefits all of us" Psycho laughed.

**A/N, it is good to be back. What do you guys think of this chapter? Good, bad, not what you expected. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, time to write what Psycho's plan is. This should prove to be a bit interesting. To the story.**

Chapter 8: Double Crossed

Psycho walked into the Imperial base grinning as he had several Stormtroopers herding the Ghost crew and Ahsoka behind him. He was soon approached by a Stormtrooper squad, aiming blasters at him.

"State your business here" the commanding Stormtrooper asked, not taking his aim off Psycho.

"I am here to deliver these incursions for the Empire. The orders were given to me by both Lord Darth Vader and the Inqusitor. Take me to either one if they are here or just take me to the highest ranking pension here" Psycho answered.

"You should have gotten here earlier. The Inqusitor was here" the Stormtrooper replied.

"Then highest ranking person it is" Psycho grinned.

"Follow me. You two, show this man's Stormtroopers to the sleeping quarters. You three, take these captured criminals to the holding cells" the lead Stormtrooper ordered.

"Yes sir" each of the Stormtroopers responded before doing their orders.

"Who is your highest ranking Imperial" Psycho asked as he walked side by side with the Stormtrooper.

"A minister that was forgotten by the Inqusitor" the trooper answered.

"Forgotten or purposely left here" Psycho laughed.

"Doesn't matter, all that does at the moment is these Rebels are brought to justice" the trooper responded.

"In their minds, they are being brought to injustice. In your's, it is justice. In mine is they are being brought for my pay" Psycho replied with a sickening grin.

"Interesting that you would say that" the Stormtrooper replied.

"I like to see things in the other person's mind but there are other people's views as well" Psycho chuckled in response.

"You're strange" the Stormtrooper gave the bounty hunter an odd look before knocking on a door.

"Who is it" came a woman's voice.

"I have brought some bounty hunter that is here to deliver a bounty" the Stormtrooper replied.

"Bring them in" the voice cried.

"Yes ma'am" the Stormtrooper saluted before opening the door and lead Psycho inside.

"Who are you" the woman asked as she got a good look at Psycho.

The woman was about the same height of Kanan. She had blonde hair, brown eyes. She wore the standard dull blue minister uniform ministers of the Empire usually wore. She didn't look like she was pleased with Psycho.

"I am Psycho Yabis. I am a bounty hunter hired by the Inqusitor to hunt down the Lothal Rebels. He knows me by No-Name. Fellow bounty hunters know me as True Ghost. My victims no me as executioner" Psycho answered with a bow.

"So you're the bounty hunter he trusted with capturing the Rebels. Why are you here then" the woman asked.

"Both of our ships were shot down. A few kilometres away is the crash site. I was lucky to have all my Stormtroopers still alive after the crash. We also came across an old bounty that Lord Vader put me to do. Ahsoka Tano, his old Padawan" Psycho smiled as he walked over to the table in the centre of the room.

"You apprehended seven people with the help of some Stormtroopers" the woman replied as she joined Psycho at the table.

"Oh they did nothing. It was just me whom defeated the Rebels in a fight" Psycho replied.

"Impossible" the woman laughed before seeing the seriousness on Psycho's face.

"Not impossible when you can survive anything as long as there is a second warning" Psycho replied.

"A second warning. Meaning you need one second before you can get out alive" the woman replied, not believing Psycho's rapid adaption trait.

"Don't believe me, than have that Stormtrooper shoot me in the head" Psycho suggested as he stood.

"Shoot him" the woman ordered.

"Yes ma'am" the Stormtrooper replied as he aimed his blaster at Psycho's face.

"Fire" the woman ordered.

The Stormtrooper flexed his finger. The laser from the blaster hit Psycho.

"Believe me now" Psycho replied as he rubbed the blaster scorch mark off his nose.

"Impossible" the woman gasped.

"Use any weapon on me and I will come out alive" Psycho replied.

_~Ghost Crew~_

Sabine was pushed into one of the holding cells of the base. She wasn't healing well with her injury. So the pushing proved to be more painful. She pushed herself onto her cells bed with much difficulty and much pain.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Psycho" she gasped through pain.

"Shut up will you" a Stormtrooper growled.

"Not my fault I trusted a crook. For all you know, he could be playing us all" Sabine shouted.

"Do I have to come in there and shut you up myself" the trooper snapped.

"You don't have to but why trust that psycho. He killed three of his own Stormtroopers to make sure we believed he was on our side" Sabine hissed before clutching her gut injury.

"They probably had it coming" the Stormtrooper replied.

"Did he tell you he was once a force weilder, well is a force weilder" Sabine coughed.

"No, why would he be one" the Stormtrooper replied, feeling a bit interested in what Sabine was saying.

"How do you think he captured us? He used the force to defeat us. He took on two Jedi and came out on top. He used the force on them. When it came to the human Jedi's Padawan, he just sent him flying into his downed ship" Sabine answered.

"I have to tell the minister" the Stormtrooper thought aloud before running off.

"Idiot" Sabine grinned as she heard the Stormtrooper leave. "Ezra, see what you can do to open our cells."

"On it" Ezra replied as he used his lock picks to open his cell.

"Thanks" Sabine smiled as Ezra opened her cell.

"Now where do we go" Zeb asked as everyone was free.

"Find Chopper" Hera answered.

"You three find Rex and Kiera's group. Me, Hera and Ahsoka will find Chopper" Kanan ordered.

"Meet you guys at the command centre" Sabine weakly grinned as she, Ezra and Zeb made their way to where they believed the sleeping quarters were.

_~Rex and Kiera's group~_

"What are your names" a Stormtrooper asked Rex.

"Rex. These guys don't talk much so I have no idea" Rex replied as he spoke to the trooper.

"Why are you guys with that bounty hunter" another Stormtrooper asked.

"The Inqusitor ordered us to assist him in capturing the Rebel scum. As if we were needed after this morning" Rex answered.

"What makes you say that" a third trooper asked.

"He took them out without our help. He took a lightsaber to the chest yet he still won the fight" Rex spoke with a stern voice.

"Impossible" a Stormtrooper spat.

"Trust me, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it myself" Rex replied.

At that moment, an alarm sounded.

"Prisoners have escaped. I repeat, the prisoners have escape" came a man voice.

"Let's move" a trooper ordered.

"Not necessary" Rex grinned before he fired on the Stormtroopers. "Sorry but we need this base under our control."

"Here comes Zeb, Ezra and Sabine" Kiera called as she spotted the three making their way to the sleeping quarters.

"The others gone to find Chopper" Rex asked when the trio entered the room.

"Yep" Sabine answered after she caught her breath.

"Hopefully Psycho doesn't betrays us" Ezra spoke quietly.

_~Kanan, Hera, Ahsoka and Chopper~_

"You okay Chopper" Hera asked the droid.

Chopper replied with bleeps, beeps and whirls.

"We better get to the others" Kanan calmly instructed as he heard the alarms.

"Let's move" Ahsoka ordered as she force pushed a Stormtrooper into the door frame.

"Planning on it" Hera replied as they began to run towards the sleeping quarters.

As they ran, they pushed their way through small squads of Stormtroopers. As they sighted the sleeping quarters, they spotted Stormtroopers taking aim.

"Great" Kanan sighed.

"Stand down or we will be forced to fire" the commanding Stormtrooper ordered.

"We will never stand down to the Empire" Ahsoka spat.

"Then you have given up your life" the Stormtrooper snarled.

"Nope" someone called.

As most of the Stormtroopers turned to see who had called, they were shot. Soon all Stormtroopers were shot by Zeb, Rex, Sabine, Kiera, Ezra and the two members of Kiera's group. Only the commanding Stormtrooper was alive.

"Stand down or be killed" Ezra grinned.

"I surrender" the Stormtrooper screamed as he threw aside his blaster.

"Pathetic. Tough when he has the upper hand but a wuss when he stands alone" Sabine commented.

"Agreed" Hera laughed.

"Let's move. And bring him. He may prove useful" Kanan ordered.

"I'll get your weapons. You make your way to the command centre" Rex ordered.

"Catcha" Ahsoka grinned before chasing after the Ghost crew.

"Yep" Rex smiled before running to the confiscated area.

Soon they all met up at the command centre. They forced the Stormtrooper to allow them in. Inside they saw Psycho looking at them with a sickening grin.

"About time you arrived. I was getting bored" Psycho laughed.

"You double crossed us" Sabine spat.

"Yes I did" Psycho laughed before standing.

"I must admit, you did your part well" a woman laughed as she came into view. "Well done Psycho Yabis. Well done."

"Minister Maketh Tua, I was wondering why you are here. Now I see why" Kanan snapped as he activated his newly reunited lightsaber.

"I see you want a saber fight. I accept but you, Ahsoka and Ezra fight me. Down in the landing bay" Psycho laughed.

"Accepted" the three force weilders called in unison.

**A/N, there is the double cross. Or was it. Maybe there was a double cross I kept hidden. Or maybe there was more then one double cross. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, SDW14, love your last review. Yes they are, yes they are. To the story.**

Chapter 9: Duel

Stormtroopers and the Ghost crew and friends watched as Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra activated their lightsabers. On the opposite side, Psycho removed his jacket and activated his stolen Lightsabers. In his left hand was a red lightsaber, in his right was a purple one. Kanan and Ahsoka knew exactly who these weapons belonged to at first sight.

"I see you both recognise these blades. Tell me, whom did these belong to" Psycho laughed.

"The red one belonged to Count Dooku. The purple belonged to Mace Windu" Ahsoka answered.

"Very good, now die" Psycho laughed before lunging at the three Jedi.

"Together" Kanan called as he, his Padawan and Ahsoka charged at the psychotic bounty hunter.

The four clashed blades. Ezra was caught by the purple Lightsaber. Ashoka had her green Lightsaber caught by the red blade and had her smaller yellow Lightsaber caught on the purple blade along with Ezra. Kanan had his blade being forced back by something but no-one, not even he knew what. Psycho laughed like a maniac before he used unnatural strength to send both Jedi into the ground. He kicked Kanan in the gut before returning his attention onto the younger Jedi.

"Foulish Jedi" he laughed as he attacked the two.

He slashed down as both Ahsoka and Ezra force pushed him. This had little affect on him as he thrust his purple blade at Ezra only to have Kanan intercept.

"Why double cross us" he asked as he put up a fight to keep the blade form hitting Ezra.

"There are some things no-one understands. My belief is one of those things" Psycho grinned menacingly.

With that, Psycho heel kicked Kanan's leg. Watching Kanan stumble for a second, Psycho returned to attacking Ezra and Ahsoka to see them gone. He looked around until he saw both charging at him.

"Idiots" the bounty hunter laughed before kicking out.

Even though he was several metres away from the two, they both fell back.

"How" Sabine whispered as she watched.

"Impossible" Minister Tua gasped as she saw Psycho kick out.

"You use the force" Kanan spat as he saw both his friends fall.

"No. If you checked my boots, you would see a pulse amplifier. I have effectively made myself as powerful as a Jedi-Sith offspring" Psycho answered as he swung his Lightsabers wildly at the Jedi.

"You're a psychopath" Kanan spat at Psycho.

"Here we go" a voice whispered.

Everyone looked around to see where it had come from. There seemed to be no direct origin for this voice. The Jedi and bounty hunter soon resumed fighting.

"Now" Kanan shouted.

On cue, Ahsoka and Ezra joined Kanan. The three deactivated their blades. They closed their eyes and raised their hands. Focusing on the force, they sent a large force wave at Psycho. Caught slightly off guard, Psycho was sent flying into a tall building. There they saw both Lightsabers Psycho used cut the building in half as they flew at the trio. They watched in horror as Psycho leapt from the building to land in front of them, grabbing the blades before they touched the three.

"Surprised" Psycho smiled.

"Yes" Ezra swallowed as the red Lightsaber moved closer to his neck.

"Then run" Psycho grinned before deactivating his Lightsabers. "Now before I change my mind."

Not long after the suggestion, the voice from earlier could be heard.

"Well done Psycho Yabis. Now the true challenge begins" the voice laughed.

"Show yourself" Psycho ordered as he looked around.

"Since you ask so nicely, sure" the voice replied in a calm, collected tone.

Everyone watched as a hooded humanoid walked pass the minister. Sabine watched as she recognise the symbol on the hood. A circle with an instrument in the centre surrounded by fire.

"This is impossible" Psycho cried.

"No it is not old friend" the figure laughed.

"Who is this" both the minister and Sabine asked.

"I think introductions are necessary" the figure slyly spoke as they removed their hood.

"Punk Tropic" Psycho growled.

"Psycho Yabis. Good to see you after so long" the figure smiled as they walked closer to Psycho.

"How are you even alive" the bounty hunter snarled.

"I never died, Psycho" the figure grinned, baring teeth as perfect as Psycho's.

Psycho stared in horror as one of his kin was still alive. The pink flesh. The black hair. The golden eyes. The pearly teeth. Everything matched Psycho's species. The only difference between the two were their arms and facial features.

"Bye" the figure laughed before sending a Lightsaber of his own into Psycho's chest.

The figure then began firing upon everyone with a small blaster. He killed a few dozen Stormtroopers and one of Kiera's crew.

"Run" Psycho shouted as he pulled the Lightsaber from his chest.

Everyone did as ordered and ran away. No-one was expected this. Not even Sabine.

**A/N, well there we go. Psycho no longer is the last of his species but what is going to happen next is the true question of the day. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, to be honest, nothing special to say here other then thanks for the reviews. To the story.**

Chapter 10: Unlikely Alliance

Sabine for the longest time she remembered. She clutched her gut as pain flared up from her wound from Psycho. As she stopped to catch her breath, she looked around to see who was with her. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw Psycho, Minister Tua and a Stormtrooper all catching their breaths a few metres away. She backed up only to slip. Hearing the thud, the three enemies of Sabine looked over to see her pushing herself of the ground.

"Looks like fate wants you to die" Psycho grinned as he walked over to the girl.

"Please don't" Sabine screamed as she felt the cold metal of Psycho's cybernetic hand wrap its fingers around her throat.

"Now, why would I want that" Psycho chuckled.

"Because you... Have... Feelings" Sabine answered as she struggled to remove the hand.

"Doesn't mean I won't kill you" Psycho snarled as his grip tighten.

"What would... Joy want you... to do" Sabine blurted out.

"Don't you dare bring her into this" Psycho spat.

"Please" Sabine pleaded as she started seeing black spots in her vision.

"Who is this Joy she speaks of" Minister Tua asked the bounty hunter.

"Someone I cared for" Psycho replied before dropping an unconscious Sabine to the ground.

"Interesting" the minister replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ma'am, no other trooper is responding to the com-link. Any ideas" the Stormtrooper informed.

"Either the Rebels or Punk got to them" Psycho growled.

"Tell me, who is this Punk Tropic" Minister Tua asked.

"A fellow member of my species. Much younger then me but a hell of a lot more dangerous. He is a force sensitive which is why we better get off this rock" Psycho replied.

"What are you" the Stormtrooper asked.

"Apparantly I'm a Klotian" Psycho answered before pressing a few buttons on his robotic arm.

"That's impossible. The Klotians were wiped out nearly three thousand years ago" Minister Tua replied.

"Don't you dare remind me of when my species were sent to extinction" Psycho hissed.

"Sorry" the minister apologised as she saw the rage in his eyes.

"What do we do with her" the Stormtrooper asked, tapping Sabine on the shoulder with his blaster.

"Take her with us. I do have a bounty to cash in" Psycho responded as he scooped Sabine over his shoulder.

The three (four if you count Sabine unconscious form) walked through the dense jungle as they searched for something to help them escape. As they walked, they stumbled upon the crash site of both the Ghost and Psycho's ship. There they met with most of the Ghost crew, Ahsoka, Rex, Kiera Kiera's last surviving team member and two Stormtroopers.

"What did you do to Sabine" Ezra shouted when he saw the four.

"Nothing Ezra. Just put her into a little sleep" Psycho grinned sadistically.

"Put her down you double crosser" Zeb growled.

"As you wish" Psycho smugly replied before throwing Sabine onto the ground between the two groups.

"Sabine" Ezra called as he ran to her side.

"Oh don't cry. She is only unconscious" Psycho mocked.

"You have ten seconds to tell us who that was" Kiera threatened.

"If you must know, that was Punk Tropic. An old friend. Fellow Klotian. I believed he was dead with Brute Yabis and Joy Yabis" Psycho explained.

"I remember he had a file on force sensitives of rare species. He wielded a three in one Lightsaber. He was later banished from the Jedi and Sith order when he attacked and killed fellow Jedi and Sith when he was with both sides. He disappeared from Republic eyes and Separatist eyes until now" Ahsoka informed after hearing Punk's name.

"I see you did your homework" Psycho mocked before hearing Sabine stir.

Everyone watched as the Mandolorian girl opened her eyes. She looked around to see all her allies on one side of a clearing and her enemies on the other side. She soon saw the Ghost and Psycho's ship. Her eyes widened after processing what was happening around her.

"Now, before you start getting excited, no, we are not fighting" Psycho told Sabine in a calm voice.

"What the hell is going on" Sabine screamed.

"We are all in danger of Punk Tropic. We better eliminate him before he eliminated is" Ahsoka answered.

"I propose we team up. We take down Punk together and worry about our differences later" Psycho suggested.

"What makes us think you won't double cross us" Kanan asked.

"Because Punk deserves to die. Betraying everyone who trusted him. We work together and we can kill him. That is why I won't double cross you" Psycho replied.

"Deal" Kanan replied, receiving death stares from his own crew.

"Deal" Minister Tua accepted for the Imperials.

"Deal is a deal" Psycho smiled. "Now, let's design a plan."

**A/N, now what could happen here? Will Psycho double cross everyone or will he honour his word and help the Ghost crew and the Empire? Only I know for now. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, now I am going to be able to update this story every two days since yesterday, I just finished another story I was working on. And if you didn't find that important, then this is the chapter where we find out what Psycho, the Ghost crew and members of the Empire present do about Punk Tropic. To the story.**

Chapter 11: To Kill a Klotian

Sabine was shocked at what the plan would involve. She couldn't believe that Kanan or even the Empire would agree to it. She was in shock. This plan involved her leading a suicide squad of Stormtroopers whom wouldn't know they were being sacrificed to just drew out Punk. Then she would have to set up some form of explosion in order to distract Punk while Minister Tua and the highest ranking Stormtrooper along with Rex would sneak their way to an anti-spacecraft cannon, firing upon the Klotian. While this forced the Klotian to go after them, it also meant that Kanan, Ahsoka, Ezra And Psycho could sneak closer to Punk. The four would engage Punk in a Lightsaber duel as the others contacted whomever they could, Imperial or Rebel. Sabine insisted that they reconsidered the plan until she heard Psycho request her presence. Alone. Confused, she walked over to the bounty hunter.

"What do you want" she spat.

"Follow me and I will tell you" Psycho calmly ordered as he walked away with both his hands behind his back.

"What is this about" the Mandorlorian teen asked.

"The plan I told the others is not my true plan. I want you to instead kill me and Punk as I engage him in combat. Before you ask, I will engage Punk before the clone and Imperials reach the cannon. Blow us up okay, Sabine" Psycho explained.

"So only my actions matter in the plan you gave to me and the others" Sabine confirmed.

"Yes. And, may we meet in the after life as friends" Psycho smiled as he placed his hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"Don't think you're out of the clear yet" Sabine grinned before walking off.

Psycho returned his face's expression to an emotionless one as he spoke spoke in his native language.

"G'kaif Je'wo Sabine" he spoke.

"What was that" Sabine asked as she turned to face the psychopath.

"It was Klotian for 'Goodbye, my friend, Sabine'" Psycho admitted before walking back to the group with Sabine.

"So you're native language mainly has an apostasy in each word correct" Sabine asked, making an assumption.

"Yes" Psycho answered just walking into the others meeting area.

"Everyone ready" Hera asked.

"For now" Ezra grinned.

"Let's just make sure Punk doesn't betray or kill any more people" Psycho growled, hiding his softer side that he showed to Sabine moment earlier.

"Never thought I would have to work with Rebels but yeah" Minister Tua replied before giving a quick glance at Sabine and Psycho.

"Let's move out" Rex ordered.

Everyone followed the clone trooper, each doing what they were told to do. Sabine readied her blasters as she remembered what the true objective was. She breathed to calm herself before she was given the signal by Kanan. Jumping into a painful sprint, Sabine rushed forward with the Stormtroopers following her example. Before most could react, Punk tropic jumped in front of the group, weilding acrimson Lightsaber.

"Back for more fun" the Klotian laugh psychotically.

"You can say that" Sabine grinned before opening fire.

The troopers behind her followed her actions and fired at the menace. Enraged, Punk rushed forward before slicing a Stormtrooper in half. The trooper gave a blood curdling scream as the life left his body.

Sabine rushed to a hiding spot in wait of Psycho's move which she saw shocked everyone. He swung a Lightsaber no-one seems to have never seen before. She watched as the two crossed blades. She quickly remembered what Psychohad told her. Trying to figure out what she should do to kill the two of them, she noticed the damaged tower and calculated where it would fall, on top of the Klotians. She then remembered how she took Psycho's arm. Activating her com link, she began to speak with Rex.

"Rex, set a bomb of at the damaged tower. Before you ask, it is so I can get rid of Punk" Sabine ordered.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Rex frowned from the opposite end.

Moments later, everyone heard an explosion from the tower and there was nothing but the sound of metal scratching metal. Using the noise as the perfect time to throw a remotely detonated bomb at the clashing Klotians. Everyone not watching the tower of fighting watched in horror as Sabine detonated an explosive with the Klotians caught in the blast.

"Sabine, why" Ezra felt tears in his eyes as he saw only two Lightsabers laying where the two Klotians once stood.

"You psycho Sabine" Zeb growled.

"What was that for" Ahsoka snapped as she held Sabine against one of the walls of the command centre a few hours later.

"He ordered me to do it" Sabine gasped as she felt Ahsoka's hand tighten on her wrist.

"Stop your lying" a Stormtrooper defended the Rebels.

"She isn't lying" Minister Tua frowned as she spoke in defence for Sabine.

"You're joking right" Hera asked the Minister.

"No I am not" Tua replied.

"Believe me when I say we speak the truth" Sabine coughed as Ahsoka released her grip and removed the elbow she pressed against the teen's neck.

"Why should we" Zeb growled.

"Because this" Minister Tua replied as she walked over to the console and pushed a disk into it.

After doing so, a hologram of Psycho stood in a formal manner. He looked around to the group present. He smiled as though he could actually see them.

"Hello and thank you for what you did to stop Punk Tropic. I bet you are wondering why Sabine killed me and Punk and why Minister Maketh Tua is defending her. Well you see, I told Sabine to kill me and I told Maketh about my plan. I had this planned out ever since Sabine took my arm from me. It made me release Punk survived and that he was the reason behind my species extermination. I'm sorry if you are angry at me, Sabine and Maketh but I did what I had to do. I'm grateful that you helped me avenge Joy and the other Klotians. Thank you" the hologram smiled as he looked over each individual. "I do have some private words for the people whom knew my plan. Can you all exit the building, there you will see a replacement Ghost, a ship I once owned and an Imperial transport ship courtesy of me. Oh and the Ghost is exactly how your old one was thanks to a friend."

The people and aliens whom did not know that Psycho planned on getting himself killed stepped outside the room then continued down the hallways to the front doors where they found exactly what Psycho said in the hologram. Glancing at each other, they entered their respective ship.

Back in the command centre, Sabine and Minister Tua stared at the hologram before they caught on.

"You sneaky prick" Sabine grinned.

"Where are you" Tua asked as she watched the hologram smirk.

"I knew you two would catch that I was alive. I am currently on my final ship in orbit. Punk is truely dead, I made sure he was" Psycho laughed before turning serious on the last statement.

"What did you want us for" Sabine asked.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for what I did to both of you. Minister, I'm sorry that I made you so aggressive towards freedom of speech. Sabine, I'm sorry that I have tried to kill you numerous times. And I also wanted to say that not all is what it seems, see you some time in the future" Psycho laughed before the hologram flickered then disappeared.

The two women walked out of the building, following the same path the other previously took. There they saw their respective spacecraft waiting for them. They gave each other one more glance before boarding their own ships. Like Psycho had said, not all is what it seems for something else was about to happen. Something that would change what everyone believes about Psycho, Sabine and Minister Tua's past.

**A/N, and so ends the first story arc for this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 1-2

**A/N, let me clear something up for you readers whom have asked me to make a sequel. I guess I wasn't clear when I said the story arc was over. It was just all eleven chapters for the then story arc were over. I'm sorry if you took it as that this story was over because, it isn't, I still have another story arc planned after this one and yeah. Also, due to a new story arc starting up, I shall reset the chapter, to show what story arc we are up to. To the story.**

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

It, has been a month since the Ghost crew saw Psycho's death and they were back into their usual habits of screwing with the Empire's plans. And like usual, their plans have to end up being improvised in the end. This may have gotten someone else's crew annoyed but not the Ghost crew. After the success of their most recent mission, Kanan decided to take the crew out for a small celebration. As they walked down the streets towards the place they were going for this little celebration, they couldn't believe they got some down time as a reward from Kanan. As they arrived, they saw the place at it's busiest in a long time. As Sabine, Ezra, Hera, Zeb and Chopper went to a table, Kanan walked up to the bar and ordered himself and his friends some drinks. He was waiting patiently for the bar tender when the man drinking beside him spoke.

"Interesting crew you have there" the man spoke to Kanan without actually looking at him.

"What makes you say that" Kanan asked with a smirk.

"Two human members, a Lasat, a Twi'lek, an astromech and a Mandolorian. Interesting that you are all in the same crew" the man grinned.

"The only interesting thing is how the Lasat and the boy haven't ripped each other's heads off yet" Kanan chuckled a little after he spoke.

"So they argue a lot, interesting that you let them be around each other then" the man laughed before taking another sip from his green coloured drink.

"I do wonder that myself" Kanan replied as his drinks were delivered to him on a tray. "Nice speaking with you. C'ya"

"Catcha sometime" the man waved as he returned to his drinking.

Kanan walked over to his crew with the drinks, a little confused about the man drinking. When he thought about it, he couldn't see any flesh on him. His head and face were consealed by his hood. He wore a hooded trench coat that covered his arms and back and the outside side of his legs. His hands were both gloved with black rubber gloves. When Kanan what this man looked like a little more, he realised that he only wore black, as if mourning something or someone. His gloves, his trench coat, his boots, his pants and his shirt were all black. When he remembered when the man took a drink, there was the outline of a fair few rings on his hand. He was taken out of his thoughts when Hera nudged him.

"You seem like you're deep in thought, what are you thinking about" Hera asked.

"I'm just curious to who that guy was that I was speaking to while I was waiting for our drinks. There was something off about him, like he was dressed for a funeral or something" Kanan replied with a whisper.

"He probably was just doing his job and decided to come here. Some jobs do require certain clothing" Hera whispered with a laugh.

"Maybe, anyway, I shouldn't be thinking too much, we are here to celebrate and that is what we will do" Kanan grinned.

It was a cheerful moment for the next couple of hours but of course, trouble found the crew. As Kanan walked over to the bar for the fifth time, a Rodian male bumped into the Jedi. The Rodian was clearly drunk as he started to accuse Kanan for trying to start a fight.

"Come at me, you coward" the Rodian slurred in his native tongue.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to start a fight" Kanan apologised with his hands up in defence.

"What a coward" the Rodian laughed before drawing his blaster.

"Put that blaster down before you hurt yourself, or anyone in this establishment" Kanan spoke as he tried to calm down the Rodian.

By now, the two had caught the attention of everyone in the establishment **(I love how that word rolls off my tongue). **Not wanting to start a fight, Kanan tried to calm the Rodian down before he could kill or injure anyone. His attempts failed as the Rodian aim the blaster, steadily at the man's face. For Kanan's luck, someone stepped between the two. Kanan recognised the trench coat immediately. This was the man he spoke to earlier.

"Calm down will you. It was just an accident. Just put the blaster down" the man spoke calmly in the Rodian language.

"Stay out of this" the Rodian spat in common.

"So you can speak common. Then just listen to me, calm down otherwise I might have to do it myself" the man replied with the same calm tone.

"Is that a threat" the Rodian asked.

"If you want it to b..." the man began before the sound of a blaster going off was echoing throughout the city. "Now you asked for it."

Everyone was shocked to see the man shrug off a blaster shot to the chest and watched him grab the Rodian's arm before twisting it. The blaster fell to the ground before the man scooped it up with a laugh. He handed the Rodian back the blaster before walking to the bar again. Placing a rather large amount of credits on the counter, the man left without a word.

"Thanks, I guess" Kanan whispered to himself as he saw the man round the corner.

It was not long until the Ghost crew left, still a bit shocked at the actions of the man. As they reached the Ghost, they noticed someone was in it but the question was who.

_~Imperial Base - Lothal~_

"Oh why hasn't he informed me on his status? Please be okay" Minister Tua worrily spoke to herself about a predicament she had gotten herself in.

"Minister, the officer you requested for the dinner planning has sent me to tell you he is going to be running late" a young cadet bowed as he entered the hall the Minister worried in.

"Thank you, you are to return to training now" Minister Tua sighed just before a com link went off. "Excuse me."

"Bye Minister" the cadet bowed before leaving, knowing that whomever had called the Minister must be important.

"About time you responded. What is your status" the Minister asked into the com link.

"Sorry but I kinda had to take care of some bounties and get your troops off my tail. What is this mission you want me to do" the caller asked as the sound of an astromech could be heard.

"You know perfectly well what I need you to do" Minister Tua frowned.

"You got me. I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it before that dinner you are playing hostess to. I'll be sure to make it before Vader knows about the girls okay" the person on the opposite end of the com link breathed.

"At least you are honest about it" the Minister sighed with sadness. "But thanks for warning me, Psycho."

"You're welcome Maketh" the person on the opposite end spoke calmly before ending the call.

The Minister had a saddened sigh before a skinny, long faced Imperail Officer walked in. The two began to talk about the dinner.

_~Ghost Crew - Orbit of Lothal - Four days later~_

Sabine shot down an Imperial TIE fighter as Hera raced their ship towards a distress signal. There wasn't many TIE fighters but there was enough to slow them down. Sabine laid back into her seat as the last of the TIEs were destroyed. She watched the ship that was sending the distress signal, now able to take in what it looked like. It was a standard shipping vessel but with seriously heavy damage done to the front and engines. She feared the worst for the ship's crew as Hera linked the ships' air hatches. As the Ghost crew crept through the damaged ship, they saw many corpses of the crew members with a familiar Rodian amount them. Sabine swallowed as she saw the carnage. She swore she was about to spew until there was the sound of a ship boarding this one. Seconds later, one of the doors opened to show the man who defended Kanan at the bar.

"What are you doing here" Zeb growled, aiming his Bo-rifle at the man.

"Calm down, I was responding to a distress call but it seems I got here a bit late, by the looks of it, a day or two" the man replied as he crouched next to a corpse of a Twi'lek woman. "Unfortunate these people didn't make it. I would of liked to have a chat with them."

"How do we know you aren't playing us" Hera asked.

"Because I don't think I would be stupid enough to kill the crew of a ship, send out a distress signal and then return when someone would respond to the distress signal though I see where you can get that impression" the man replied before standing.

His eyes widened as he looked out the window to see several TIE fighters heading their way. This confused the Ghost crew at the silence from the man until they saw the fighters themselves. The TIEs fired at the damaged ship, proving how damaged the ship truly was. Some debris, more lik a lot of debris, from the ceiling fell, forcing Ezra and Sabine to jump out of the way. As the dust from the debris cleared, both teens saw they were on the side of the ship the man stood on. There they saw him beckoning them to follow him. Without much thought, they followed the man.

"Spectre six to Spectre one, we are leaving with the strange guy. Be ready to fight with this guy" Ezra shouted into his com link over the sound of the ship receiving shots.

"You might want to stay with him until the heat has died down for us, got it" Kanan responded from the opposite end.

"I hope he doesn't mind" Ezra whispered to himself before seeing the opened hatch of the man's ship.

All three ran in to have the door close behind them. Ezra looked up to see Sabine and the man run to another room. Following, he witnessed the man fire upon the TIE fighters as the Ghost entered Hyperspace. Turning to see Sabine, he saw her enter co-ordinates into a dash board before seeing the ship enter Hyperspace.

"Who are you" Ezra asked the man.

"You know me" the man laughed before flipping back his hood.

Ezra couldn't believe it. It couldn't be him, he was dead. But there he sat, piloting his ship in Hyperspace. There sat the Klotian he believed to be dead.

**A/N, again, sorry for confussion over the story arc being over and those believing the story was over. Sorry once again. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 2-2

**A/N, here we continue off where we left off. To the story.**

Chapter 2: Unbelievable Truth

Ezra looked at the Klotian in shock. How could he be alive? Just how? Ezra stood there with his mouth opened in absolute shock. He looked at Sabine and saw just how much it didn't surprise her because she was looking around the cockpit as though she didn't care.

"How? How are you even alive after, after we all thought you were dead" Ezra asked, still flabbergasted at him being alive.

"Because you idiot, I am basically immortal. Sabine was in on my true plan unlike you. The actual plan involved Sabine blowing me and Punk up. I knew it was coming so I could adapt but Punk didn't. He is now dead, that I can confirm" the man laughed in response.

"You knew for a whole month and you didn't say anything" Ezra glared at Sabine.

"Yes but it was because he didn't want you to know the truth. He thinks it is best that his species remain, technically extinct" Sabine replied.

"Unbelievable. How cou..." Ezra began before being cut off by the Klotian.

"That's enough. Anyway, I better give you two a room on this ship. Follow me" the Klotian spoke over Ezra.

"As long as it has a comfortable bed" Ezra mumbled.

"You're in luck" the Klotian laughed before opening a door.

Inside was an impressive room. In the far left corner was a king size bed. Next to it, a shelf with a lamp and alarm clock on it. The opposite wall had book shelves packed with all kinds of books of different sizes. The wall to the right of the door had a desk placed up against it with all kinds of things placed on it that Ezra could not name or even recognise.

"Whose room is this one" Sabine asked, impressed with all the stuff in the room.

"Your one, Sabine" the Klotian grinned.

"Woah" Ezra laughed as Sabine looked around the room, looking at the extremely old books.

"Ezra, follow me" the Klotian ordered before walking down the hall a little bit before stopping in front of a door.

Ezra could not help but hold his breath as he saw his room. Inside was a bed in the far right corner of the room was a king size bed with a shelf with a lamp next to it, almost like a mirror image of Sabine's room yet different. On the opposite wall was a bunch of bare shelves but when Ezra looked closer, he could make out patterns on the back of the shelves. On the left of his door was a desk much similar to the one in Sabine's room but without so many things on it.

"Woah, I actually was expecting a plainer room then this but thanks" Ezra grinned before hearring the Klotian open a door behind him.

As Ezra turned, he saw what he guessed was the Klotian's bedroom because of the weapons mounted on the walls and the bed being in the centre of the room. Unlike the dull grey metal that was the wall for Ezra and Sabine's rooms on the ship, the Klotian's walls were black with blood red paint splattered across the walls, giving the impression of spilt blood.

"Make sure to not disturb me until we reach our destination" the Klotian ordered before stepping into the room and locking the door from the inside.

Ezra stood there for a minute or two before seeing what Sabine was doing. As he knocked on the door to her room, he heard the sound of somebody falling as if they tripped. He knew it was Sabine because as the door opened, Sabine had a bruise under her left eye forming.

"You okay" Ezra asked as he saw the bruise slowly forming.

"Yeah, just tripped" Sabine laughed.

"What were you doing? To cause you to trip when I knocked" Ezra asked, receiving a slightly confused look from Sabine before she registered the last part.

"I was seeing what wall would need to have a little Sabine Wren added" Sabine smiled before gesturing to the bare wall to the left of her door. "So far, the bare wall is the best one but I need Psycho's permission first, it is his ship after all."

"Okay, I just wanted to see if you wanted to explore the ship, to know our way around if needed" Ezra frowned.

"Why not, we do need to know the ship lay out otherwise we will have to rely on Psycho all the time" Sabine spoke as she left her helmet on the desk.

The two walked around the ship. They didn't find many interesting rooms but there were a few rooms on the ship they would never would have guessed existed. One room aisles with blasters packed onto the shelves and at the end of each aisle was a rack filled with Lightsaber hilts. It was kinda scary looking at all those blades. In another room was hologram projectors but the thing was, the holograms looked like the real thing. They weren't blue nor transparent, they were colourful and were almost solid. There was one room that neither could enter though, not even the vents entering the room were big enough for a baby to crawl through. Both were confused to why but they guess it had good reasons to being locked. As they returned to the cockpit to see where they were heading, since the Klotian used a different system for hyperspace travel then everyone else. As they existed Hyperspace, there they saw Lothal and a Star Destroyer flying above orbit that was the flag ship to the Imperial army. This meant one thing, either Darth Vader, the Emperor or both were on Lothal. This worried both teens, but if they were with Psycho, they were safe.

**A/N, now we are nearing the main event that triggers the main story progression for this Story Arc. Also, happy Valentine's Day. I hope you spent it with your Valentine. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 3-2

**A/N, here we go. To the story.**

Chapter 3: Psycho's Mission

Ezra walked down the hallway of bedrooms. He was going to wake Psycho from his nap since that is what he had requested when they exited Hyperspace. Before the Jedi in training knocked on the door, he heard Psycho and a woman talking in the room. He leaned on the door to catch the conversation. What he caught both horrified him and amazed him.

"So I have to collect all three of your daughters during or after the Imperial tour Lothal dinner, correct" Ezra caught Psycho say.

"Yes, Vader and the Emperor must never know. Please make sure they are safe" the woman confirmed for the Klotian.

"Why all three? Isn't it just two of them that need to be hidden" Psycho asked.

"It was the only way I could convince them to leave, to have third with them. I'm sorry that you have to deal with the trio. But thank you, Psycho" the woman sounded sad through the door.

"I will be there. Goodbye, Minister" Psycho replied before the sound of a hologram being switched off could be heard.

Ezra waited a few seconds before knocking, to make it seem that he had only just got there and to get what he had heard processed. Taking a breath, Ezra knocked on the door.

"Psycho, we exited Hyperspace. So, can you take control of the ship" Ezra spoke calmly through the door.

"Coming" Psycho near growled before opening his door.

Ezra received a look of annoyance from Psycho before following the bounty hunter into the cockpit of the ship. Looking up, the Klotian saw the Imperial flagship in orbit around Lothal.

"Seems like this is going to be interesting. You two, wait on the ship while I collect some things for a mission I accepted. And don't touch anything" Psycho ordered before flying his ship to the planet's surface.

What shocked both teens was that Psycho landed in the Imperial base in Capital City. Giving both the Rebel teens a glance of warning, the Klotian walked off the ramp in the cargo bay. Ezra and Sabine watched from the cargo bay as Stormtroopers took caution and pointed their blisters at Psycho.

"State your business here" the commanding trooper barked, not once taking his eyes off Psycho.

"Minister Tua has contacted me because she wants me to hunt down some Rebels but I need to get information on the said Rebels and she has it" Psycho replied.

"She is busy at the moment. Come back later when the tour of the Empire is over" the Stormtrooper hissed.

"I think I would prefer to wait until Lord Vader and Emporer Palpatine have finished my good sir" Psycho calmly replied. "If you don't trust me, then all of you might have to stay with me."

"Only if you keep quiet" the Stormtrooper spat.

"Fine with me" Psycho smugly replied before following the Stormtroopers to somewhere in the Imperial base.

_~Psycho's Ship~_

"He is insane. What does he expect from this" Sabine rhetorically asked.

"I don't know" Ezra replied, not catching that the question was rhetorical.

"It was rhetorical" Sabine frowned.

"Sorry" Ezra apologised before standing up.

"Where do you think you're going" Sabine asked.

"My room. I might as well get some sleep. And you don't look too good yourself" Ezra laughed as he walked up the small staircase in the cargo bay.

"Now that you mention it, I am tired" Sabine yawned before following the young boy.

_~Psycho - One Hour Later~_

"Here they come. They sure took their time" Psycho grinned as he saw Minister Tua, with Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor, talking to a frail looking old man in black robes and a man in a black armour with computers and Cape.

"Where do you think you're going" a Stormtrooper hissed as he grabbed Psycho by the collar of his shirt.

"To talk to Minister Tua about the mission she has given me" Psycho replied before violently jerking his shoulder so the Stormtrooper would let go of his collar.

"Oh no you don't. One of us will collect her" the Stormtrooper ordered before sending one of his men to the Imperials.

After a brief moment, the trooper returned.

"The Emporer and Darth Vader wants him over there so they can see if he will be of use to the Empire" the Stormtrooper hastily answered the unasked question.

"Bring me to them" Psycho ordered before being brought forth to the Sith Lords and Imperial officials.

"So this is the bounty hunter you hired to take care of the Rebel problem here. He doesn't look like much" the frail man hissed.

"You make it seem like I haven't felt with work much harder then this, Emporer" Psycho calmly replied.

"I remember you. I gave you the task of capturing Ahsoka Tano. What happened to that" the man in black armour asked with the steady sound of a respiratory system at work.

"Sorry Lord Vader but that mission is on going. I have only ever ran into Ahsoka twice. The first time, she blinded me when I confronted her. The second, I had far greater matters to take care of then her" Psycho calmly replied.

"What would be these far greater matters be might I ask" the Emporer asked.

"Dealing with someone with triple the amount of power then you, my dear Emporer. If it was for an alliance between three parties, we would be dead and our galaxy would be in control of a man called Punk Tropic" Psycho replied with a glare.

"What were these three parties" Vader asked.

"The Empire, me and the Rebels. I didn't like the Rebels part but then again, we all would be dead" Psycho answered.

"Working with Rebels is a disgrace to the Empire. But if what you said is true about this Punk Tropic, then I might have to let it pass. Just don't ever do it again" the Emporer eerily replied.

"I suppose I shouldn't do it again unless Pubk returns somehow. Oh, I almost forgot, hope the Imperial tour goes as planned" Psycho grinned.

"It has, so far. Now, if you excuse us. We must return to our ship" the Emporer hissed to the bounty hunter.

"I didn't know you were planning on having him here" the Inquisitor remarked on the return of the bounty hunter he hired.

"I was hoping he would be here before the dinner or after Lord Vader and Emporer Palpatine left" Minister Tua replied to the Pau'an Sith.

"Regardless, I think we should start discussing the bounty you have given me Minister" Psycho spoke up before anything horrible could happen.

"Agent Kallus, Inquisitor, I believe I need a private talk to the bounty hunter. I will inform you on what this particular bounty is and how much he is getting paid after he accepts officially" Minister Tua ordered before walking off with Psycho in tow.

"Something is up but I don't know what" the Inquisitor muttered to Agent Kallus.

_~Minister Tua's private office - half hour later~_

"So where are they? I need to sneak them out sooner or later" Psycho asked the minister after several silent minutes.

"I sent a trustworthy cadet to collect them. They should be here in a minute" the Minister replied, worried that something might of happened.

No sooner did she say this did the door to the office opened. In stepped a young, dark skinned Stormtrooper cadet and three teenaged girls. The eldest girl looked almost like Minister Tua minus the eye colour and age difference. The girl's eyes were an amber colour, strangely similar to Psycho's. The other two girls only shared Minister Tua's blonde hair colour. They also had the amber coloured eyes, except were much darker. Their skin was much fairer then the elder girl and Minister Tua's. Psycho could sense a connection to all three girls but he couldn't place his finger on it. After a minute or so, the cadet spoke.

"Minister, I collected your daughters as ordered but I must ask, why" the cadet asked, still standing at attention.

"This man is going to keep them safe from the Rebels. So he is going to take them with him. Now, you are not to speak a word of this anybody, even your commanding officer" Minister Tua answered.

"Daughters, their your daughters" Psycho asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes" Minister Tua replied. "Now get them away from here."

"Yes ma'am" Psycho nodded before leading the girls away from the office.

He made sure that they weren't busted by any Imperials. As they reached his ship, he sensed that someone was watching or worse, snuck into his ship. He shrugged it off since he climbed into his ship. He took off and began to enter coordinates for a place he knew was safe from Imperials. Then he showed the girls to their rooms and told them he had two extra people on the ship. He then proceeded to tell them to wake up when he said so, which was very early in the morning. Agreeing, Psycho let the girls get sleep. As he went to sleep in his bed, he sensed someone in the vents but he didn't believe it. Moments later, he was in a deep slumber. What happened in the morning would not only tick him off, but also change his whole mission plan.

**A/N, there you go. The third chapter to Story Arc 2 is done. Next chapter out soon. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 4-2

**A/N, here we go. More of the story. To the story.**

Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

Sabine snuggled into her pillow before she heard loud banging on her bedroom door. Feeling extremely groggy from the wake up call. She lazily climbed out of bed before changing into her armour. Opening the door, she saw a very ticked off Psycho. His expression changed quickly to one of happiness.

"Sabine, head down to the kitchen and get yourself some breakfast. Ezra is already down there. Then stay down there while I do something" Psycho ordered with softness to his voice.

"Okay" Sabine replied, not sure what the Klotian was on about before walking towards the kitchen.

_~Kitchen of Psycho's Ship - five minutes later~_

"About time you got here" Ezra laughed as he saw the tired Sabine sleepily make her way into the kitchen area of the ship.

"Shut up, kid" Sabine teased before searching the cabinets for food.

She was quite surprised with all the different kinds of food Psycho had in his ship's supply. She also noted at how each cabinet was filled with the food groups and colour of food. As she looked through all twenty six cabinets, she finally found something that resembled waffles. Preparing her breakfast, she almost didn't hear Psycho scream in shock from somewhere in the ship. Both she and Ezra looked down the hallway that led to the ladder, that seemed to go to each level of the ship.

"That was not expected" Ezra spoke aloud.

"Agreed" Sabine nodded before returning to her breakfast preparing.

_~Psycho - Same time as Sabine and Ezra's breakfast preparation/eating~_

Psycho made sure Sabine left the level before knocking on the door next to Ezra's room.

"So this the wake up call" a young woman yawned on the opposite side of the door.

"Get changed, it is time for breakfast and to meet your fellow shipmates" Psycho calmly replied before the door opened to reveal the eldest of the three girls.

"Wait here while I get your sisters" Psycho ordered before going to the next door down.

"Got it" the girl sighed before leaning on the wall next to her.

"Get up, we have business to attend to" Psycho called into the door.

"Hello" the second teenaged girl sarcastically greeted before Psycho could bang on her door again.

"Please don't do that. And go over to your sister. I still need to collect the other one" Psycho calmly ordered.

"Roger that" the girl spoke with a mock salute.

Psycho walked up to the final room. The one between the second girl and Sabine's rooms.

"Wake up, time to get the day started" Psycho called into the door.

When he didn't receive an answer, he tried again only this with more anger in his voice. Still no answer. Growling, Psycho used the keypad on this side of the door to unlock. He soon wished he hadn't when he saw the third girl still in bed but sleeping completely, how shall we say, undressed. His scream of shock was enough to get the other two girls to see what had happened and to wake the third girl. Psycho held his hand over his heart as he took deep breathes. Calmed down after the slight shock, Psycho gave the girls orders before stepping outside the room. He leaned against the wall before the three girls rejoined him, this time fully clothed. Giving them a stare, he led them towards the kitchen.

"What do you think made Psycho scream like that" Ezra asked.

"I don't know but it must have been something" Sabine replied, thinking hard on the subject.

"You really shouldn't be talking about someone behind their backs you know" the teens heard the growl of Psycho's voice behind them.

"We were just wondering what made you scream like that" Ezra replied, a scared look plastered on his face.

"I will tell you, but I think I should explain what my current mission is" Psycho replied, taking a seat next to the Padawan.

"Well" Sabine asked, after a noticeably silence.

"My current mission is to protect three people. Two of which are Force sensitives. The third is here because they didn't want to left alone without the other two. And because the other two wouldn't without them" Psycho explained. "Might I add that they are the children of an Imperial."

"Great, we have three extra crew on this ship and they just so happen to be the children of some Imperial. Who are they" Ezra grumbled.

"I think it is time to introduce the five of ya" Psycho chuckled.

As if on cue, three teenaged girls walked into the kitchen, wearing Imperial clothing yet didn't look like they were Imperial material.

"Are you crazy or something? These are Minister Tua's daughters" Sabine hissed at the Klotian.

"But do you know them" Psycho smugly replied.

"Well, not personally but what I have heard and seen make you seem so, insane for even considering taking them here" Sabine replied after a few short moments.

"Exactly, you don't know the truth about these girls. Now, I think they should introduce themselves and then you two" Psycho chuckled before grabbing some fruit and taking a bite.

"I'm Lynn Tua" the first girl introduced herself.

This was the one whom Psycho screamed at when he walked into her room.

"I'm Maketh Tua the second" the second girl grinned as she introduced herself.

The one in the centre room of the three rooms being used by the three girls.

"I'm Joy Tua" the eldest looking girl introduced herself.

"I'm Sabine Wren" Sabine introduced herself, as much as she didn't want to.

"I'm Ezra Bridger" Ezra introduced himself, having his stomach have the feeling of butterflies in it as he laid eyes on Lynn.

"Now that you are all introduced, why don't you get along while I get us in Hyperspace" Psycho laughed before walking towards the cockpit.

"I know you don't want to talk to us" the eldest of the three girls spat at the two Rebels.

"Joy, calm will you. You know what happened the last time you got angry. You nearly killed all of us, mother included" the second girl spoke gently to the eldest.

"Sorry about our sister. She really hates that she had to be Force sensitive and grow up without friends" the third girl apologised on behalf. "If you don't me asking, why are you on this ship?"

"Psycho saved us and he is letting us stay here until we can return to our own crew" Sabine growled.

"So that's his name, Psycho" Lynn thought aloud. "Unusual name but he must have his reasons."

Before anyone could say another word, they were thrown off balance by the ship entering Hyperspace. As they climbed to their feet, there, between the two groups, sprawled against the floor was a young teen in Stormtrooper cadet armour. Both the three girls and the Rebel teens recognised him.

**A/N, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 5-2

**A/N, I hope you Star Wars Rebels fans know who is the person whom snuck onto Psycho's ship. To the story.**

Chapter 5: How to Change Plans

The five teens, four teens and one adult if you go by Mandolorian logic, stared at the cadet sprawled against the floor. The five of them instantly recognised the new teen.

"Leonis" Ezra and Joy exclaimed, looking at each other in shock that the other knew whom the cadet was.

"Ow" the cadet groaned before looking up to see Ezra, Sabine, Joy, Maketh jr and Lynn staring at him.

Before another word could be said, Psycho came charging into the room. He was looking around to see what the loud thud was went he saw the cadet on the floor.

"Why you sneaking little rat" Psycho snarled before grabbing the teen by the throat with his robotic arm.

"Psycho let him go" Ezra begged, only to be ignored by the raged filled Klotian.

"I wonder what I should do with you? Snap your neck? Blast you into space? Maybe shoot you? What do you say" Psycho growled.

"Let him go" Joy ordered as she tried to pull the Klotian away from the cadet.

"Psycho, stop" Sabine snapped.

Psycho looked over at Sabine before dropping the cadet. Everyone, including Sabine, were surprised to see Psycho listen to the explosive artist. The Klotian glared at the cadet before speaking once again.

"What is your name" he growled.

"Leonis" the cadet answered with fear in his voice.

"Well Leonis, welcome to the Black Hawk. But your stay is only for the moment. As soon as we return to Lothal, you get off my ship" Psycho glared before walking back the way he came.

"Understood" Leonis swallowed before seeing the five other teens staring at him.

"Leonis, why are you on Psycho's ship" Ezra asked.

"I thought he couldn't be trusted but seeing as he has you, I guess my assumption was wrong" Leonis answered, feeling a little calmer now that he knew a friend was on the ship.

"We aren't exactly friends with him ourselves but he only does what he does to avenge his people, the Klotians. As far as everyone is concerned, he is the last of his species" Ezra replied, crossing his arms.

"You know this how" Joy asked Ezra.

"He told us, as long with your mother" Sabine answered with a snarl towards the Imperial's daughter.

"So what now" Leonis asked before the ship once again entered Hyperspace.

"I guess we can't go to the originally planned planet" Lynn joked, but not earning a laugh.

"Let me ask you three a question? Why is Psycho taking you away from your mother" Ezra asked the three girls.

"Have you heard of the Force" Maketh asked the boy.

"Heard of it. Yes. I'm being trained in the ways of the Force" Ezra answered before showing of his skill by having some unidentifiable fruit float for a few seconds.

"Well two of us are Force sensitives" Maketh replied before moving some plates around the room.

"Who is the other" Sabine asked.

"Me" Joy replied in a small voice.

"Are you all joking or something because whatever you're doing, it ain't funny" Leonis exclaimed as he stood there in disbelief.

"Does it look like we are laughing" Lynn snapped.

"I'm gonna go to the training room. Ezra can teach the two of you what he knees of the Force. Lynn, Leonis, stay with them or come with, your choice" Sabine laughed as she turned to leave.

"Might as well practice my firing skills" Lynn thought aloud as she followed Sabine to the training room.

"I think I will leave you guys to it" Leonis awkwardly informed before following the two girls to the training room.

Lynn and Leonis were impressed with the weapon choices and the size of the training room. It was large enough to practice manoeuvres and firing among other things. What actually made the room more magnificent was the fact that it produced a hologram of past battles from throughout history and custom battles. This was going to prove a useful training session for the three.

**A/N, I hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 6-2

**A/N, here is the chapter that Sabine, Leonis and Lynn relive historical battles in the Star Wars universe and battles Psycho was a part of. To the story.**

Chapter 6: Reliving the Past

Sabine walked over to a console inside the training room. She was impressed with how many options the three of them had. After fiddling around with the options, she found the one thing she was looking for. After pressing the holographic button, the wall to her right opened up to reveal several hundred weapons. The closest weapon to her was a curved Lightsaber. She examined it for a few seconds before activating it. Once activated, the blade was a crimson red. Then the three teens in the training room heard a women's voice.

"Asajj Ventrence's Lightsaber from the Clone Wars. Stolen by Bariss O nearing the end of the of the Clone Wars. Unknown confirmed amount of kills outside the training simulations. 19,673 confirmed kills within simulations. Has a twin blade that can be connected with it, effectively making it a three in one Lightsaber" the voice spoke about the weapon in Sabine's hands.

"I wonder if we will learn the history of each weapon" Lynn asked once the voice stopped speaking.

"Most likely. Come on, pick a weapon and I will set the battle we will train in" Sabine ordered once she put the Lightsaber back where she found it.

The trio took held of a primary weapon and a side arm. Sabine picked out weapons very similar to her actual blasters and a small knife as her side/maleé weapon. Leonis picked out a Stormtrooper blaster as his main weapon and a smaller blaster for his side. Lynn went with a weapon none of them would've expected. She grabbed a battered minigung as her primary weapon and a small blaster was her side arm.

"Sabine Wren's original duel blasters before Psycho's arm lost. Twenty confirmed kills outside the simulation. 54,690 confirmed kills within the simulations. Klotian hunting knife. Unknown confirmed kills outside the simulation. 3,986,102 confirmed kills within the simulation. Stormtrooper primary blaster. Zero confirmed kills outside of simulation due to horrible aim. 701 confirmed kills within simulation. Pirate side blaster. One hundred confirmed kills outside simulation. 382,009 confirmed kills within simulation. Hevy's Z-6 Rotary gun. Ten confirmed kills outside the simulation. 3,000,980 confirmed kills within. Captain Rex's blaster. Unknown confirmed kills outside simulation. 340,888 confirmed kills within the simulation" the female voice informed on each weapon.

"Psycho does love to collect weapons" Sabine commented as she walked over to the console.

Sabine scrolled through the many options of simulations they could do. Finally she found one that would test the trio. Pressing the option, a small message popped up asking if she was sure that was the intended simulation. Accepting, the hologram of the battle selected began. At first, none of them knew where they were until they saw a younger Rex with four men in armour similar to Stormtroopers. Then the location of this battle activated.

"Which battle did you select" Leonis asked.

"The one on the Rishi Moon outpost during the Clone Wars. This must be before the main fight. Should we walk over there" Sabine replied.

"Might as well. What are we here for anyway" Lynn replied with a shrug.

The trio began to walk. It was amazing that the holograms worked the way it did. It adapted to the trio's movements. As they drew closer, they could hear Rex and the other four men talking.

"Captain, Commander, here comes some people behind you" one of the men informed the two commanding officers.

"What do you mean Echo" Rex asked before turning to see Leonis, Sabine and Lynn walking with weapons towards them.

"Who are you and state your business on the Republic outpost" the man in white and yellow armour asked.

"I'm Sabine Wren. These are Lynn Tua and Leonis" Sabine replied, shocked that the simulation reacted to their presence. "We're here to help you."

"Sirs, I think it best that we accept their help. They got some pretty good quality weapons on them" one of the men in clear white armour suggested.

"Fives, is right sirs. They may prove useful against the Separatist" the third and final white armoured soldier agreed.

"If you three can help us get to the armoury, you can help us" Rex said after a long silence.

"Sir yes sir" Sabine, Leonis and Lynn saluted.

"Move out" the white and yellowe armoured soldier ordered.

The eight of them moved silently towards a small building above them on the cliff. As they scaled the cliff, Sabine was starting to wonder how the technology worked so that it reacted to their movements and speech and basically everything else. As the reached the front door, their stood a droid the three teens didn't recognise.

"Commando droids" growled the second commanding officer.

"You got to be kidding me" Rex spat before getting an idea. "You three, do you think you can distract the droid while I get a vantage point."

"I can do better" Sabine grinned before taking careful aim to the side of the droid's head.

Smiling slightly, she fired at the droid could react to the sound of the blaster, it fell to the ground. Its optics flickered out before it saw its attacker. Rex and the other soldiers were impressed with Sabine's aim.

"How do we get in" Echo asked.

"I got an idea" Rex grinned from below his helmet.

Rex ripped the Commando droid's head from its body and went to a camera next to the door. After a few moments of Rex pretending to be the droid and fooling the droids inside, the doors open to reveal more Commando droids. Rex mocked the droid's by just saying the always spoken Rodger Rodger.

The eight fired upon the droids and ran inside, shooting any droid they saw. Soon they were trying to deactivate a beacon being put out. They didn't have much luck with that. Soon they saw a ship that looked like a boot, kinda. More droids began to pour out of this ship. Quickly, the soldiers collected weapons from the armoury. They were planning on fighting the large army of droids at the front door.

If the three teens paid attention, they would have seen the soldiers and Rex collect some liquid and gather it in the middle. Soon the droids entered the building.

"We need to get outta here otherwise we will be burnt to a crisp" Rex ordered as he shot a battle droid in the head.

"Follow me" the unnamed soldier ordered as he held a ventilation shaft open.

Everyone crawled through the shaft except the soldier. This confused the teens and th other soldiers until they heard the soldier's voice on the comm link.

"The bomb has to be detonated manually. Goodbye brothers" the soldier said before everyone saw the building explode.

That was the end of the simulation for the three teens but they knew it was only the simulation but it seemed so real. Sabine pushed this aside and walked over to the console. Selecting another battle, the simulation started up again. This time however, it was further back in time. This time they were on Geonosis. Everywhere were soldiers in armour similar to Stormtroopers and plenty of droids. Plenty is an understatement. It was more like thousands of droids. And then they saw something they didn't expect. There, standing side by side with a Jedi was Psycho himself. In his hand he held a Lightsaber of green. He and this unknown Jedi deflected laser fire from the droids. The unknown Jedi was in a hood and wielded an unusual coloured Lightsaber. The Jedi had a silver Lightsaber with a black core. Soon the three teens joined the fight and began their assault on the droids.

Soon they were standing on either side of the Jedi and Psycho. They were shocked to hear what the hologram of Psycho said.

"Reminds me of our first date" he laughed as he cut through a silver droid.

"Psycho, honey, no need to remind me of when you took me to that restaurant. And we have some guess" the Jedi smiled from below their hood.

Just by their voice you could tell the Jedi was female. That was when they saw both the Jedi and Psycho look at each other and watched in horror as the Jedi received a blaster bolt to the head.

"Joy" Psycho screamed as he ran to the Jedi's side.

"That reminds me of what happened that night" the Jedi laughed.

"Come on, get up sweetie" Psycho smiled as he helped the Jedi up.

This time thou, the teens could see the Jedi's face. She was quite beautiful. She was clearly a Klotian just by the pink skin she had. Her eyes were not amber like Psycho's or Punk's. Instead her eyes were a rich green. Her hair was a lovely shade of gold. She also had a small smile plastered on her face as she stared at Psycho.

The teens faked gagging when both Klotians brought themselves into a kiss. As they parted, they continued to fight, until there was an explosion. In the sand laid Psycho and where the Jedi once stood, there was nothing but her Lightsaber and a necklace. Psycho pushed himself of the ground and saw the Jedi gone.

"Joy. No, Joy" he cried as he scrambled over to the explosion site.

This was the end of the simulation but the three teens were shocked to see what just happened. Why would Psycho reprogram such a devastating moment of his life into his training room? Sabine wanted to remove the memory from her head or at least, think about something else. She ran to the console with the other two teens close behind her. As she scolded through the options, there was one that was in Klotian.

"Rf'pof Yw'sa Klote" Sabine read the title of the simulation.

"That must be in Psycho's native tongue" Lynn commented.

"Yeah. But what is this Klote" Leonis asked.

"I think Klote is Psycho's home planet" Sabine whispered as she remembered what Psycho told her about what happened to it.

"Do you think we should see what this is about" Lynn asked.

"We got to find out about what happened to it so we know why Psycho shuts his mouth when someone asks him about it" Sabine answered as she rembeted the first time they met and how she, Kiera and many others asked which planet he was from and he just kept silent about it.

The three teens activated the simulation to be on a foreign planet. There were thousands of unidentifiable plants and animals around and there, in the centre of the clearing stood a much noticeably younger Psycho in a strange black armour.

The armour was thick at his shoulders. The back had a circle like attachment with five blades' hilts sticking out of the circle. In line with the top left and top right blade hilts were metal blades sticking out. The top hilt looked like Psycho's Lightsaber hilt from the previous simulation. The bottom two hilts were the same design as the Klotian hunting knife Sabine had taken. The front of the armour was thin but looked like it was strong. The upper arms had a thickness of armour of half the shoulder padding. The lower arms were half the upper arm armour. His hands were both exposed to the air. The elbows were lightly armoured. The leg armour was the same thickness all the way down. His boots were incredibly thick compared to the rest of the armour. Around Psycho's neck was flexible armour with a button on the right.

"Psycho, Psycho Yabis" Sabine asked as she saw the Klotian.

"How do you know my name? Mandolorian" the young Psycho asked once he turned.

"We were just searching for a Klotian of that name. You fit the description pretty well so we just assumed" Sabine lied to the hologram.

"Rao'pki. What do you want? Money? Power? A bounty collected? To send me back to the Jedi temple where I can't help my kin" Psycho snarled.

"To help your people" Lynn answered.

"Tell me, what planet are we on" Psycho asked.

"Klote" Leonis answered.

"Good. So what do two humans and a Mandolorian have to offer my people" Psycho asked.

"A way to get you all off this planet" Sabine answered.

"So you seen the blockade from both the Sith and Jedi around Klote. What is it that they have that would force my people and the Jedi to remain here" Psycho asked.

"I believe the Sith have a super weapon that can destroy a planet" Sabine answered, remembering what the real Psycho told her.

"That's impossible" scoffed Psycho.

"Not when you have seen it yourself" Lynn replied, knowing all too well with what was going on.

"Then we need to get everybody off Klote right now" Psycho ordered as he ran off.

The teens followed him. Soon they saw a massive city emerge from over the trees. Just before reaching the city, the four entered a desert. They ran until they reached the city gate.

"This is Commander Psycho Yabis. Open the city gates and get every off this planet" Psycho barked.

"Psycho, you're been at the fx'opl again haven't you" a voice answered.

"Stop being an idiot, Dare. I am being deadly seri..." Psycho began before a large yellow beam hit the earth behind the group of four.

"This is Dare. Evacuate everyone off Klote" the voice order through a loud speaker.

Seconds later, the city gates began to open and the four outside sprinted in. Psycho led the way to a ship. At the ship stood three more Klotians. One female, the other two male. Sabine instantly recognised one of the males as Punk Tropic and the female as the Jedi. She then remembered what Psycho said about who he saved that day. His brother Brute Yabis. His friend Punk Tropic. Lastly his girlfriend, Joy.

"Psycho, what is going on" Joy asked the worried Klotian.

"We need to get off this planet. All of us. Get in the ship but leave the unnecessary stuff here" Psycho ordered.

"What is going on" Punk asked.

"The planet is about to be destroyed" Psycho replied before herding his friends and family into his ship. Without a second to spare, he began to fly his ship out of the city only have everyone aboard witness the whole city get disintegrated and hear the sudden screams of women, children and men of Klote stop all at once.

Before the simulation ended, Psycho was crying over his dashboard. And everyone watched as the planet of Klote was destroyed. As the simulation faded away and the training room reappeared, the three teens didn't know what to think any more. They just witnessed the day something snapped in Psycho. The day he lost his people. The day the Sith destroyed his home. As they placed back the weapons they carried with them, the teens left the room in search of Psycho and to why he had such a simulation on the list of simulations in the training room.

**A/N, now you know more about Psycho and what happened on the day that changed everything for him. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 7-2

**A/N, so I just finished the other FanFic I was working on and now I'm doing another as well as this one. I am hoping that this story will be my biggest one since there is so many story ideas to explore with this one since, it is not a sequel. To the story.**

Chapter 7: Psycho's Secret

Sabine, Leonis and Lynn walked into the cockpit of Psycho's ship to see the Klotian bounty hunter sleeping in his chair. He stirred as the doors closed behind the teens.

"Jalp'ge Iw'za" Psycho mumbled as he sat up and faced the teens.

"Psycho, we saw what happened to Klote" Sabine replied, even thou she had no idea to what the Klotian said.

"You what" Psycho screamed as he jumped from his seat.

"We saw what happened to Klote. In the training room" Lynn replied as Sabine stood there, speechless.

"I knew one of you would want to see what the simulation was" Psycho muttered.

"How does your simulations work" Leonis asked.

"It is basic Klotian holographic time repeating technology. We were able to reenact historical evens by reliving it but to have our own twist to it. It is basically, rewriting history yet not changing it" Psycho replied.

"I now see why you didn't talk much about Klote when you worked with me" Sabine spoke softly.

"I take it you also saw what happen to Joy. On Geneosis" Psycho whispered just loud enough for the teens to hear what he had said.

"Yeah. That must have been rough on you" Lynn replied.

"That was the day I abandoned the Jedi order and began working as a bounty hunter again" Psycho said before realising what he said.

"You were a Jedi" the three teens screamed.

"Yeah. I was. I left after I became the last of my species okay" Psycho growled.

"What was your rank when you left" Sabine asked.

"I was the second Grand Master Jedi. Me and Yoda were the two highest ranking members of the Council but I was gone for a fair while. I trained Yoda himself when he became a Padawan. He then did his own twist on the Klotian battle style that I taught him. I was respected by fellow Jedi until the day Joy died, then I just disappeared from their radar" Psycho answered, growling at the last part.

"So the upgrades in your arm are just for show. To hind that you are a Force sensitive" Lynn asked, unsure wether Psycho would tell her.

"Yes and no. Yes because then the Inquisitor won't be following me and no because I can still use the Force" Psycho replied with a quiet voice.

"So when my crew first met you, you were actually using the Force" Sabine asked.

"No. I was using the actual upgrades. I was smart enough not to use the Force around that creep" Psycho answered with a glare at Sabine.

"What about Punk? How could he use the Force" Sabine asked about Psycho's old friend.

"He was a Sith. He was so good at hiding the fact that he was Force sensitive that me and Joy could not sense it in him. By the time he revealed he was a Sith, Brute and Joy had already died. I thought I killed him but then I found out he was still alive. That is why I planned on betraying anyone I worked with. If they heard me just speaking to a prerecorded message then I was sure they would get to me first, showing me how much guts they had. Sabine, you showed the most guts by actually managing to take my arm. I only pretended to want to kill you so Punk would believe I was preoccupied. He fell for it and well, you killed him" Psycho grinned.

"You are one little genius" Lynn complimented the Klotian.

"I don't think anybody would do something like that out of all the people I know" Leonis laughed.

"This is no laughing matter" Psycho snapped. "Now, all of you, to your rooms. Leonis, your room is the one in front of Lynn's. Get the others, get them to bed and then we can get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Sir yes sir" Sabine said as she entered a mock salute.

Psycho rolled his eyes and stood. He gave the three teens a nod and left the cockpit. Doing as asked, the teens found the other three and got them to come with them to sleep. The next morning, they were in quite a shock.

**A/N, honestly, I have nothing incredibly important to say other then, bye.**


	19. Chapter 8-2

**A/N, to the story.**

Chapter 8: New Mission

Sabine walked with both Leonis and Lynn towards where they last saw Ezra, Joy and Maketh jr. To their surprise, they weren't in the kitchen like dinning room like before. As they searched, they found the three teens trying to open the previously locked door to the inaccessible room of the ship. They watched with amused grins as Ezra was zapped by the locking mechanism.

"Having trouble are we" Sabine laughed as Ezra shook his hand in the air to try to shake the pain out of his hand, with little success.

"How long have you three been watching us" Joy asked as she kicked the door to try and use brute strength to knock the door out, again without success like Ezra.

"About twenty seconds" Leonis chuckled as Maketh tried using the Force on the door, creating a click.

"Did you hear that" Maketh quickly asked.

"Do you think, we might be able to use the Force to unlock the door" Ezra asked.

"Only one way to find out" Sabine laughed as the other two Force sensitives stepped away from Ezra.

"Why don't you try" Joy joked with a smile.

"I get any credits inside if there is any in there" Ezra grinned as he connected to the Force.

He sat there, meditating as several clicks could be heard coming from the door. Everyone held their breath as they heard a rather loud click echo throughout the ship. A moment later the door opened. But none of the teens could see anything inside the room. It was utterly pitch black.

Ezra stepped inside to only have the room's lights flicker to life. Everyone stepped inside to see the walls lined with primitive, metal, bladed weapons. In the centre of the room was a set of armour, eerily similar to the Inquisitor. Sabine, Leonis and Lynn recognised this as the armour Psycho wore in the simulation of the destruction of Klote.

Ezra was examining a curved blade, Sabine was looking at the armour's design with the girls and Leonis was seeing how he held up while holding a hunting knife when Lsycho growled from the doorway.

"What are you doing in here" the Klotian growled, scaring everyone as he stood there, glaring at them.

Everyone was speechless as they saw his glare. Finally, Sabine spoke up.

"We wanted to see why this room was locked" Sabine answered, hiding how scared she actually was towards this man.

She knew that he could kill all six of the teens within ten seconds.

"Then you should've asked" Psycho growled.

"I recognise this armour. It was the armour you wore on the day of Klote's destruction. Tell me this, why would you still have it" Sabine asked, gesturing to the armour in the Tua girls' arms.

"Just because it was a horrible day for me doesn't mean that I can't keep things from that day" Psycho replied with a snarl.

"What is Klote" Ezra asked.

"Shut up and get to your rooms. Now" Psycho screamed his order.

Everyone knew not to anger Psycho even more. They didn't waste any time to rush out. But before anyone noticed, Psycho grabbed Sabine by the shoulder and pulled her to face him.

"What is it Psycho" the Mandolorin nervously asked.

"Tomorrow, we are heading towards Naboo. Just, don't piss me off there. I don't exactly have the best memories there. Don't tell the others, they might, I don't know what they would do, just don't too them until we get there" Psycho replied, sternly but sounding calm.

"Why Naboo" Sabine asked.

"You will find out when we get there. As will I. I only just got the request" Psycho answered before walking down the hallways towards the rooms.

Sabine shrugged this off and followed the Klotian psychopath. As she entered her room, she saw a note on her pillow. She picked it up read it aloud after shutting the door.

"Sabine, I hereby allow you to... Pretty up the room with the paint in storage once we return to the ship after Naboo. Do what you please but no explicit stuff, which I wouldn't expect. Sincerely, Psycho Yabis" Sabine read. "Thanks Psycho."

_~Next Morning - Psycho's Ship, the Black Hawk~_

Psycho knocked on Sabine's door first thing in the morning. He waited, with the little patience he currently had on him. Sabine opened the door with a tired look on her face. Psycho could see that she quickly changed from the pyjamas he provided for her to her armour just by the jumbled mess at the foot of the bed.

"We arrived at Naboo. I suggest that you get some breakfast before we land" Psycho calmly informed the Mandolorin teen/adult.

"Got it" Sabine yawned before sleepily making her way to the kitchen/dinning room.

Psycho sighed before moving towards the next room along. He knocked on the door and called for the girl to get ready. Without a response, he slammed his fist into the door, hoping that would wake Lynn. Getting furious, Psycho used the keypad outside the door to open it, forgetting the previous morning's incident.

"For the love anything, can't you sleep with clothes on" Psycho growled as he looked away from the waking teen.

"Can't help it" was Lynn's only response.

Psycho stepped outside as Lynn changed into a clean pair of clothes. Given to her courtesy of Psycho. As she stepped out, she was wearing a navy blue jacket over a lighter blue shirt. Her pants were all black, matching the shoes she received from the Klotian. She was impressed with how Psycho had clothes for her and in her favourite colour too.

"Go meet Sabine in the kitchen for breakfast" Psycho ordered with a small growl.

"Rodger, Rodger" Lynn laughed before leaving.

Psycho shook his head before turning around and began knocking on Leonis' door. He was greeted with the sound of someone waking, climbing out of bed and getting dressed. As the door opened, there stood Leonis wearing a light grey set of clothes, similar to Imperial clothes but looked more... Like a rebel.

"You have style for an old man" Leonis grinned as he examined his clothes.

"You are only keeping it until you get off my ship. Now, get to the kitchen and get yourself breakfast" Psycho growled as he pointed down the hall.

"Got it" Leonis laughed nervously before sprinting down the hallway.

Psycho continued on getting the others up. The final three were very similar scenarios since the remaining three teens were Force sensitives and Psycho walked in on them floating seemingly random objects around the room while they slept. He woke them, they heard loud bangs on the floor, Psycho tells them that they were using the Force in their sleep. He did tell them that the ship could mask the Force from outside sensitives but they still needed to be careful. Finally everyone was in the kitchen, eating at the breakfast provided for them. Psycho waited until everyone was finished eating before speaking.

"May I have your attention. As Sabine and I already know, we are in orbit over Naboo. I request that you all don't piss me off. We are here for a mission. A rebel spy I know has been working here and they have a mission for me but seeing as I have six people on my ship, I think it only fitting that we all do the mission. All of you, meet me in the cargo bay" Psycho informed before grabbing one of the strange fruit in the salad bowl on the table.

He took a bite before leaving, placing the small, red fruit half eaten, exposing the juicy, white inside.

"Better meet him in the cargo bay" Ezra chuckled before following the Klotian.

Everyone gave once glance at each other before following. As they entered the cargo bay, they saw Psycho dawning the armour from the simulation and the sealed room. The bay door opened to reveal a woman with a odd looking creature standing next to her. The woman beckoned the group to follow her as she and the creature began to walk towards an eroded path. The group followed the woman and the creature down the path to enter some kind of temple. Then the woman spoke to them.

**A/N, who is this woman? What is the odd creature? How come Psycho trusts Sabine now? These questions and many more will be answered next chapter. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 9-2

**A/N, ten points to Delta General 42. You got who the strange creature was. To the story.**

Chapter 9: Unwelcome Guest... And a Mission Explained

"Thank you, Psycho for coming at short notice. If you remember, the day Joy was killed, there came a report of a new Sith whom seemed to not work with the Separatist but still attacked us" the woman spoke with a strong, firm voice.

"What does this have to do with this mission you gave me" Psycho asked with a frown.

"As I have spied on the Empire for you, it seems like Vader and Sidious both have recruited more then just inquisitors. There has been reports of a young man working with Stormtroopers and Vader himself and there has been reports of the very same mysterious Sith working with Sidious. I have contacted many remaining Jedi and a few well trained Force sensitives but you are the first to respond" the woman answered with a worried look in her eyes.

"Do, what must be done. Strange and dangerous times, these times are" the strange creature said he looked up at Psycho.

"Of course, Master Yoda" Psycho bowed to the small, green alien.

"That voice. You spoke to me in the temple on Lothal" Ezra exclaimed as Psycho was prepared to leave.

"Indeed, I did. And your master, young Padawan" the creature replied.

"Wait... Psycho, is this the Padawan you had" Sabine asked, gesturing to the old creature.

"Yes. Why" Psycho asked.

"He just seems so old compared to you" Sabine replied, trying her best not to sound rude towards both Jedi.

"Old, I am. But, Master Psycho is old as well" Yoda answered, understanding that Sabine didn't mean it as an offensive comment.

"Who are you" Lynn asked the woman after a moment of silence.

"My name is not important at the moment, young one" the woman smiled.

"I hate being called young one" mumbled Lynn, earning a laugh from nearly everyone.

"Tell me, since we are here, what has happened to the Gungans" asked Joy, knowing about the Clone Wars enough to know that the Gungans were involved, as much as everyone hated their presence.

"Few are left, but one of the survivors is here with us" the woman replied grimly, having Psycho curse under his breathe. "Come on out, Jar Jar."

"Not him" Psycho mentally thought to himself. "Oh please not him."

"Hello, misa Jar Jar Binks" came an irritating voice.

"Just by that voice I can tell he is annoying" Ezra muttered loud enough only for Lynn to hear him.

In stepped everyone's favourite Gungan... Not. On his face was the expression of a fool. He seemed like nothing bad has ever happened to him. Oh how untrue that was.

"Hi... Jar Jar" Psycho forced a smile as he greeted the Gungan.

"Psycho. Misa miss you so much. How have you been" the Gungan asked.

"I have been better" Psycho gritted his teeth as he held onto his anger towards the Gungan.

"Misa so happy you brung friends with you" Jar Jar laughed as he narrowly avoided an outbreak of a psychopathic Jedi and some teens wanting to kill him.

"Good meeting up with you but we kinda need to get back to the ship and investigate these reports" Psycho spoke to the Gungan with the sound of breaking patience.

"Misa will see you off" the Gungan joyfully laughed as Yoda and the woman followed the teens and Klotian towards the Black Hawk.

Psycho, Sabine, Joy and Ezra were about to snap as they walked into the cargo bay. Psycho turned around and saw two friends and an annoying alien.

"Goodbye" he grinned before he spied a figure in the shrub creep towards Jar Jar.

Psycho mentally laughed to himself as he saw a curved Lightsaber at the figures hip. Seconds later, purposely making it too late for the Gungan, he called out to watch out. The Gungan turned to see a crimson Lightsaber meet his neck. Jar Jar's head began to roll on the wet ground.

"My ship, we go" Yoda cried as he forced the ramp to the Black Hawk to close.

Both he and the woman ran a short ways away to a small spacecraft.

Psycho couldn't help but have a grin slowly curl its way onto his lips as he knew Jar Jar was dead.

"You're sick Psycho" Maketh spat as she noticed the grin on Psycho's lips.

"He finally killed that annoying prick" Psycho muttered to himself.

"What" Maketh and the others asked.

"He is finally dead. You have no idea how many people have wanted that to happen" Psycho laughed as he walked away with a skip to his step.

"What is he on about" Ezra asked, still a bit horrified that the Gungan died right in front of him.

"I have no idea but he seems like he is happy. Jar Jar must off made him and a lot of over people hate him enough to kill him" Lynn replied.

The teens then began to walk towards the dining room. There they knew it was easier to talk, since it wasn't monitored like every other room.

**A/N, ypu have no idea how long I have been waiting to kill off Jar Jar from Star Wars. Justice has been served to that prick. We can sleep a little easier now. On a completely different topic, Monday's chapter will be out fairly late then the usual morning updates ( it is morning when I update so don't say I update any other time) due to me going to Good Life: Under 18s music festival. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 10-2

**A/N, well Good Life was fun, minus a bunch of (warning, swearing here) dickheads. Anyway, I don't want to talk about what happened there. So... To the story.**

Chapter 10: Chaos

"So why do you think Psycho smiled when Jar Jar was murdered" Sabine asked the teens in front of her as they all say down.

"If you just heard that voice, I think you want him dead" Ezra hissed in reply, forgetting his manners.

"Oh shut up Ezra. You need to stop being so grumpy" Sabine snapped.

"Calm down you two. We don't want a fight to erupt" Lynn pleaded as the two arguing teens charged at each other.

"This isn't going to be good" muttered Maketh.

"Get off me" Ezra barked as he kicked Sabine off him.

"That hurt. I will kill you" Sabine snarled as she deflected a punch from Ezra.

"Who do think is going to win" Joy asked Maketh.

"Ezra" Maketh quickly answered her sister.

"Excuse me. I think you were meant to say Sabine" Joy argued as they watched Sabine roundhouse kick Ezra.

"Please, the only way that would ever happen is if Sabine cheats" Maketh glared at her sister.

Before their very eyes, Lynn and Leonis witnessed the sisters begin to fight at equal aggression as Ezra and Sabine. The two looked at each other before quickly separating the fighting teens. Leonie separated Sabine and Ezra while Lynn separated her sisters. This, however failed for as soon as Lynn and Leonis stepped out of the way so the teens could shake hands and make up, all four began to brawl each other.

"We need to get Psycho" Lynn suggested.

"You get him and I will try to seperate them" Leonis ordered as he pulled Joy away from Sabine.

Lynn nodded in response and ran down the hallways of the ship. As she reached the ladder, she noticed that there was a Lightsaber on the floor. As she examined it, she took in its design. The hilt was silver in colour and made of an unknown metal to Lynn. The hilt curved to one side and as she swung in a little, it was surprisingly easier to hold for her. As she activated it, she saw the crimson blade. That was when she heard a crash from the Cockpit level of the ship.

Lynn climbed the ladder fairly quickly. As she reached the Cockpit level, she saw Psycho in battle with the hooded figure whom killed the Gungan.

"Who are you" Psycho growled as he blocked a downward swing of the figure's crimson blade with his own Lightsaber.

The figure didn't even reply as they swept Psycho's feet from beneath him. Lynn watched on the figure held their Lightsaber at Psycho's throat. Forgetting that Psycho could basically surive anything due to his species rapid adaption ability, Lynn activated the Lightsaber she found at the bottom of the ladder and attacked the figure. As if not paying attention, the figure received the crimson blade to the side. Falling over, they could hear that the figure was a woman.

"You okay" Lynn asked the Klotian as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks for getting her off me" Psycho laughed before kicking both Lightsabers away from the fallen woman, just in case they were still able to fight.

"You're welcome. Now, to why I came here. Everyone is fighting down stairs. Me and Leonis tried to seperate the others but they seem like it would only take you to stop them" Lynn replied.

"First, help me get her in one of my holding cells" Psycho ordered as he kicked the figure in the head to knock her out.

Lynn nodded in response. She picked up the woman by the feet as Psycho picked her up by the shoulders. Psycho then dragged the woman's body over his shoulder as Lynn carefully helped. Psycho then shifted the unconscious woman so that she didn't look awkward as he carried her. He had Lynn open one of the holding cells before laid the woman on the bed in the cell. He removed the hood of the figure's cloak to reveal a helmet covering the woman's face. He knew there wasn't long until she woke and he didn't want to be in the room when that happened. The Klotian then quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

"See her face" Lynn asked as Psycho entered the pin to the door to lock it.

"No. She is wearing a helmet that covers her whole head. Anyway, you might want to memorise the pin to this cell" Psycho answered with a heavy sigh.

"Well what is the pin" Lynn sarcastically asked.

"Nine, two, six, eight, five" Psycho answered before walking down the hallways to the ladder.

Lynn followed suit as the two headed towards the dining room. As they reached, they saw Sabine curled up in a corner, holding her arm and crying in pain. Ezra was laying on his side, holding his gut as if someone had kicked him several times there. Joy was sitting at the table with a black eye, a bleeding nose and a cut lip. Maketh was propped against the wall with a pained expression. Leonis held a worried look on his face as he saw the two enter.

"What happened" Lynn asked as she spied her sisters and the Rebels.

"All hell broke loose as soon as you left. Ezra broke Sabine's arm and broke Joy's nose. Sabine, I am pretty sure cracked some of Maketh's ribs. Maketh was kicking Ezra before this happened. Joy attacked me but all she did was cut her lip when she sipped and earn herself a black eye" Leonis explained.

"Help me get them to the medical room. I should have some Klotian medicine that should work" Psycho ordered as he carried Joy bridle style. "Leonis, help Ezra to his feet and Lynn, get Sabine walking and help Maketh."

Leonis helped Ezra to his feet and half carried him as they followed Psycho and Joy. Lynn walked over to Sabine and got her to her feet before half carrying, half dragging Maketh to the medical room. Luckily for everyone, Psycho's ship had a medical room on each floor. As everyone was in the surprisingly large medical room, Psycho began to search his cabinets for what he needed.

"Do you need help" Leonis asked, worried about his friend and Minister Tua's daughters.

"Yes. Leonis, Lynn, search the cabinets for painkillers for them. They should be in a box filled with white, glass bottles. Give them the third bottle from the left. They need to have two tablets each. Okay" Psycho honestly replied as he returned to searching for what he needed.

The two uninjured teens have each other a nod before searching. It wasn't long until Lynn found the box. She picked the third bottle from the left and gave it to each member of the crew who was injured. Sabine gratefully took her one, Maketh honestly didn't care about the tablets taste, which was horrible, Ezra felt the tablets effects straight away as he swallowed it, and Joy was a little suspicious to why she had to take the same tablet to the others when her pain wasn't as extreme but she still took. Soon she knew why, Psycho injected some kind of liquid into her arm with a needle.

"What was that" Joy asked as she began to yawn.

"It is a specialised formula that allows any species to have a quick healing process for several hours. Your injury should heal up within a few minutes. Now, get some sleep" Psycho calmly replied as he shined a pen light into the girls eyes.

"Do you know medicine" Lynn asked as her sister dosed off.

"I was taught medical knowledge from my father before the Sith found me and made me join them. After I left them, I was introduced to medical droids. Put my father outta business but at least I got his skills before the medical droids came along" Psycho answered as he placed the old needle in the bin and took another one from the rows of needles on the wall in a glass-doored cabinet.

"You learned lots over your life then" Leonis stated, knowing it to be true.

"Yes. I learnt all I needed to know before I turned ten by Galactic Standards. Which would be, I have no idea myself how old that actually is on Klote" Psycho blinked in surprised.

"You learnt a lot in ten years then" Lynn chuckled.

"It is only two percent of my knowledge" Psycho scoffed.

"Ow" Sabine whimpered as Psycho injected his formula into her arm.

"Sorry" Psycho apologised before checking Sabine's pupils with the pen light.

"So Psycho, if you don't mind me asking? Do you have any kids" Lynn asked as Psycho repeated his process of injecting the formula into Maketh.

"Reasonable question. I would of had a child with Joy if she didn't die. As for the women I was with before and after Joy, I know none are full blooded Klotians. I could have kids but none I know about" Psycho answered as he got a new needle for Ezra.

"So, do you find it odd that Joy is a shared name between my sister and your wife" Lynn hinted.

"If you are hinting at that I am Joy's father. You are dead wrong, the first time I met your mother was a month after her birth" Psycho shot out as he threw out the final needle. "What makes you think I am Joy's father?"

"Mum told me that she named Joy after someone close to her father. Mother was not one to lie to us" Lynn answered.

"Even if I did meet your mother before Joy's birth, there is no proof that it was me. And if you say her eyes, there are plenty of species out there with golden eyes. Now, help me move these guys to their rooms" Psycho snapped before placing both Sabine and Joy over his shoulders.

Leonis carried Ezra while a shocked Lynn was left with her twin, Maketh. They reached the ladder, both Lynn and Leonis were confused to how they were to get the sleeping teens to the second floor up. Until Psycho opened a small compartment next to the ladder.

"How do you have so much stuff in this ship" Lynn asked.

"It is Klotian built. That means it was designed to be a compacted Star Destroyer of they existed back when I was younger" Psycho answered as he laid both Joy and Sabine in the compartment. "Put the other two in."

Doing as ordered, Lynn and Leonis placed Ezra and Maketh inside the compartment. Psycho pressed a button and the compartment closed. He began to climb the ladder. He was followed by both conscious teens. As they reached the bedroom level, Lynn and Leonis stared at surprise as Psycho collected the four unconscious teens from what looked like a new compartment. The two teens opened each door to each unconscious teen's bedroom on the ship. After Psycho finished with placing the teens in their rooms, he ordered for the other two teens to get some sleep. However, later that night, Lynn was having trouble sleeping and she decided that it was because of that possibly new Sith in the holding cell. So, she decided to pay this captured prisoner some questions.

**A/N, this surprisingly took longer then I thought for a short chapter compared to other works. All well. Like I care about timing. All I care about is getting you guys and gals something to read. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 11-2

**A/N, yeah... I haven't any guessing who the attacker was correct. But I do see where reviewer, MrBlack is coming from. I purposely made this characters current attair similar to Asajj Ventress' last known outfit (In the Clone Wars show). To the story.**

Chapter 11: Lynn and The Prisoner

Lynn silently crept her way into the holding cells floor of the Black Hawk. She quickly entered the pin to the attacker's cell. She was surprised to see the attacker just laying on the bed, without a care in the world.

"Hello" Lynn waved at the woman.

"What do you want" the woman hissed as she turned her head to face Lynn.

"I want to know who you are" Lynn answered, hiding the fear in her voice.

"Like you would care. Rebel" the woman spat.

"Actually, everyone needs to know who you are, if you are going to be on this ship" Lynn softly answered as she closed the door behind her.

"My name is Mara Jade. Emperor Palpatine gave me orders to kill Psycho Yabis" the woman answered, knowing all too well there was no point in lying. "What is your name and why are you here?"

"Lynn Tua. Psycho has been hired to keep me and my sisters safe from those who would dear hurt us" Lynn honestly answered, finding no reason in lying as well.

"You're the Lothal minister's daughter" Mara calmly spoke to the young girl.

"Yeah. Might I ask? Was that you who killed the Gungan back at Naboo" Lynn asked, curious about this woman.

"No. I am working with another. They are tracking for me right now. You might want to stay in Hyperspace forever with this being the case" Mara laughed.

"Who is your partner" Lynn asked, concerned for her sisters.

"I don't know her name. Anyway, what I have gathered on her, she isn't exactly the best when it comes to being calm around anybody" Mara informed before dosing off.

"Great. Now we have a new menace to worry about" Lynn thought aloud as she turned to leave, only to realise she had locked herself in. "Maybe a vent."

Lynn silently looked for a vent that she could enter. She soon found one under the bed. There was one thing in her mind, how was she going to sneak into the vent when it is directly under Mara's bed. However, when she attempted to open the vent, she was surprised that she didn't wake the Sith sleeping above her. She crawled backwards into the vent and easily sealed it up once again. She silently made her way back to the vent grate in her room. Carefully slipping into her room, Lynn managed to not wake anyone, well, with the exception of Mara Jade. Quickly doing what she did every night before climbing into bed, Lynn fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning, however, was the same rutine as every other morning on the Black Hawk. But there was a slight difference, and no-one could figure out what it was.

**A/N, if you guys don'y know who Mara Jade is, look her up. She is one of my personal favourite Star Wars characters and I like her development of character in the extended universe. Anyway, bye.**


	23. Chapter 12-2

**A/N. Now, some people who know who Mara Jade is and could be upping me because I am making her older then what she should be. Trust me, there is going to be a going reason behind it. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 12: Good Idea Turned Sour

Psycho did what he did every morning since the arrival of his 'guests'. He walked up to Lynn's room, as per usual, Lynn didn't answer the door. Upon the tenth time of trying to wake her, Psycho finally had enough. Even remembering what happened the last few mornings, Psycho opened the door to see Lynn meditating and in clothes for once.

"This... Is strange" Psycho muttered, by this time, everyone not in a holding cell came to see what was keeping the two.

"This is new. She has never meditated before" Joy pointed out as everyone surrounded the young girl.

"Lynn, can you hear me" Maketh asked as she snapped her fingers in her sister's ears.

Lynn didn't responded. A few moments of silence passed and Lynn started the speak, well, more like mumble in an unknown language.

"Dya'do lpasd'ej Xays wgta'shaot" Lynn mumbled repeatedly.

"Is that Klotian, Psycho" Sabine asked.

"Yeah. The last time I heard those words thou, was when my little cousin selected to become a hunter classed Klotian citizen" Psycho replied.

"What is she saying" Leonis asked, curious to what Klotian speech is.

"Come child. Join the hunters. I dub thee" Psycho translated for the group of teens.

"So, she is just recapping a naming ceremony for a hunter class Klotian" Joy asked to clarify.

"Yes. But my question is, what is the Klotian name being given" Psycho replied.

"Paowe Rkla Aqua" Lynn mumbled before collapsing.

"Paowe Rkla Aqua, what does that mean" Sabine asked as she helped to keep Lynn from hitting her head on the floor and moving her to the bed.

"It means, Serious Clear Water. My cousin's name" Psycho answered.

"Why would she say your cousin's name" Ezra asked, just as Lynn sat up, rubbing her head.

"What... Happened" Lynn asked as she rubbed her head.

"You were speaking Klotian and said a Klotian's name" Leonis answered.

"Why don't I remember" Lynn said through a pounding headache.

"Because something was forcing you to say it. Only two beings in this galaxy can speak Klotian. Me and a droid. So my question is, who else can speak Klotian" Psycho answered, looking around the room.

"Us, if you teach us. If what you say is true, then if we want to have a private conversation, no-one would be any the wiser. And we can make up a subject to get our little forcing someone to speak Klotian friend distracted as well" Sabine answered with a sly grin.

"That may prove useful" Ezra agreed.

"I'm in" Joy smiled.

"As if I would want to say no to learning a new language" Leonis cheered.

"If it means you would know what I say if it ever happens again, I'm in" Lynn faintly smiled.

"Count on me" Maketh smirked.

"I got my work cut out for me then" Psycho sighed. "Meet me in the kitchen and I will teach you the basics."

Everyone walked towards the kitchen. Psycho grabbed himself one of his many strange fruit. As he waited for everyone to be seated, he began eating it. He finished his strange fruit as the last of the teens sat down.

"So, what are the basics of the Klotian speech" Sabine asked.

"Wuek'mqu" Psycho replied.

"Wuek'mqu" everyone replied, not understanding what it means.

"Hello, children" Psycho translated.

"Would it be easier if we had something to read while you speak so we can say it back and also see what we just said means" Leonia suggested after a little struggle to remember the words.

"Already assorted for" Psycho nodded before small holographic images appeared in front of all the teens and himself.

On the images were the Klotian basics and their translations.

"Do you want us to study these" Ezra asked.

"Study them all week. That is how long it took me to learn my whole slums class language. Which is harder since it is also all slang" Psycho ordered.

"Wait, that means we have to be here all the time" Joy complained.

"You got compiles in your rooms. Just say Wfayf'hufyeas and the copies shoul follow you until you say xeaik'lhed" Psycho corrected before he walked away.

"Might as well learn what we can" Sabine sighed.

The teens began to study Psycho's native language. They were impressed with how easy the basics actually were. The only down side was how much basics there were. By the time the week had finished, they had over nine thousand phrases learnt. This would be considered an accomplishment had it not bee for the fact that this was only for the basics. After Psycho had tested them on their ability to speak basic Klotian, they were set the task of speaking slums class Klotian. This was slightly more complexed but, like basic, they got through. Psycho was impressed with their progress. The teens soon learnt everything up until middle class Klotian. They already got through everything from hunter class, to military class. The most recent was the latter. Ezra was soon regretting agreeing with Sabine on learning Klotian. As was the other teens. Then, when they all finished their military class speech, the ship began to shake.

"What was that" Lynn asked.

"Someone is attacking us" Psycho growled.

"Tha'dja" Sabine inadvertently spoke in Klotian.

"No need for you to speak like that" Psycho ordered.

"Sorry, just being learning Klotian too much" Sabine apologised as she ran to one of the Black Hawk's turrets.

"Itz'wa" Psycho scowled as the ship took another hit.

"What class is that" Joy asked as she rose to her feet.

"Guard class" Psycho answered before rushing to the cockpit.

"How classes do you think there is" Ezra asked.

"Too many. Why did we agree to this" Maketh replied.

"Should we tell him it is far too hard for us" Joy asked.

"Better then getting our brains fried from learning the whole language" Leonis answered as he rubbed his temples.

"I am actually enjoying learning the whole language. I think Sabine does too. Maybe if you four say you don't think you can learn any more, and that you should be allowed to stop learning until there comes a time to finish learning the language" Lynn smiled.

"At least you understand" Ezra chuckled a little.

"Tell him after this battle" Lynn ordered before rushing off somewhere.

**A/N. Here you guys go. I actually just came up with the Klotian language on the spot. If you see any words that exist in the real world and another movie, show, game, be sure to tell me if you want to. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 13-2

**A/N, so... I'm starting up a new story as I do this one and the other one. So this means that my update schedule is going to be readjusted. Also, I have to give a few days out of writing these stories so that I can so some assessments for school. So yeah, my schedule and basically all over the shop at the current moment. As soon as all the schoolwork is cleared, the schedule will return to the balance I had it before. To the story.**

Chapter 13: Attacker: Friend or Foe

"Itz'wa" Psycho screamed as he narrowly dodge a missle heading towards Sabine's turret. "Sabine, you okay over there."

"I'll manage. Who is this anyway" Sabine responded as she tried blasting the attacker out of the Galaxy.

"Swigf'asy" Psycho mumbled.

"What was that" Sabine asked over the sounds of laser fire going off.

"I said I don't know. But I said it in Klotian, killer class" Psycho called before the ship shock violently, with the sounds of the engines going off line. "Wnvdehx'achp."

"Psycho, what is going on? Was that the sound of the engines shutting down" Lynn asked through the ships com.

"Unfortunately, yes. Now, get everyone to their rooms. I want to have a one on one speech with this attacker" Psycho growled as he gave his orders.

"Understood... Madda" Lynn softly spoke into the com in response.

"This is the Black Hawk. I give you permission to board my ship. On the condition you stand down" Psycho spoke calmly spoke into all short-ranged frequencies to the other ship.

"This is the Imperial vessel, Rightous Hammer. Why would I come to your ship" the mysterious pilot of the opposite ship answered.

Just by the tone of the pilot's voice, he could tell it was a woman. The voice sounded so familiar to him.

"Because I have an Imperial assassin on my ship. Would you like to explain to Emperor Palpatine why one of his personal assassins is dead" Psycho calmly replied, showing a small smile in his voice.

"True. I agree to your conditions. But if I get my condition met. We speak with everyone on your ship, including my fellow Imperial, present. This will also apply to my ship's crew. Do we have a deal" the opposing pilot calmly, yet firmly, demanded.

"We got a deal. Get your crew gathered at the air lock. I will connect our ships. Then we will talk on my ship" Psycho agreed before ending the transmission. "Sabine and Lynn are gonna hate me."

Several minutes passed and Psycho had explained what was going to happen to the teens.

"You can't be serious" Ezra snarled as he heard Psycho's exact words.

"Why does my mother even trust you" Joy growled under her breath.

"Listen, we are doing this and there is nothing you can do about it. Just, have your blasters ready. And Ezra, me and you will have our Lightsabers on hand. Now, get to the airlock and wait" Psycho snapped, before walking away.

The teens did as asked and waited by the airlock. As the ships finally connected, Psycho came walking towards them in his Klotian armour. Behind him was a droid. Not just any droid,it was a R3 droid. Behind the droid was the prisoner. The Klotian gave his temperary crew a nod before opening the airlock doors. Behind the doors was a small platoon of Stormtroopers standing behind what looked like a allot isn woman. Psycho had one thing in his mind, was it her?

"Captain" the woman gave Psycho a quick glance before walking into the Black Hawk.

"Same to you" Psycho nodded, hiding the fact that this woman reminded him of one of the women of his past.

"Where are we to speak, captain" the woman asked the Klotian.

"Follow me" Psycho replied as he turned on the spot.

"Obliged" the woman replied as she followed Psycho.

The teens waited until all the Stormtroopers had entered before trailing behind. Sabine counted each Stormtrooper and got a total of fifteen.

"I counted fifteen bucket heads. Be careful" Sabine whispered to the other teens.

"We will" Ezra nodded in reply.

Soon everyone was in the dining room. Psycho was relaxing in his chair at the table as the woman looked disgusted at Psycho. Sabine saw Psycho reach for one of his strange fruit before having his hand slapped by the woman.

"Might I ask who is my host to this little... Meeting" the woman asked.

"Psycho Yabis at your service. Now, who might my fellow captain be named" Psycho cheekily replied as he quickly snatched the strange fruit he was reaching for earlier.

"Lord Vader and his master call me Grave" the woman replied as she watched Psycho eat a small portion of the fruit.

"Oh, where are my manners? Would you like anything, miss Grave" Psycho asked.

"Yes. I would like my partner back" Grave ordered.

"I was referring to something to eat or drink. You will get your partner back after we settle this" Psycho grumbled.

"No thank you. Now, tell me, why is it most of your crew are teenagers" Grave asked.

"Interesting question. Two I am looking after while their original crew finish an adults mission. Three I am being hired to protect by their Imperial mother. One is just stowaway. Does that answer your question" Psycho replied with a small smile.

"Yes it does. Now, hand over Mara or I will have to kill you all" Grave ordered.

"The killing part won't work on us. We are far too well trained in combat. But, R3, allow miss Mara to return to her crew" Psycho sighed.

"Thank you, now, goodbye" Grave stood as she and her crew readied to leave.

"Swhd'obha wfbs'ohhk Fjx" Psycho replied, purposely speaking Klotian.

"What did you just say" Grave asked, she was thinking how did she understand what this man just said in an unknown language.

"Swhd'obha wfbs'ohhk Fjx" Psycho repeated. "I see that you understand Klotian. I wonder if it is because you are a Klotian yourself or you are just realising that you can understand me?"

"Why would you say, goodbye my wife Joy" Grave asked.

"Because you look and sound like my late wife and the fact your Sith name is Grave helps with my theory. Well, it isn't exactly theory when I can tell it is you who is Joy Yabis. To be honest, I could sense that you were her because, you have the same Force signature as her. That is how I know you are Joy" Psycho replied with a small grin as the Stormtroopers took aim at him. "Bad move. Now it is checkmate."

Before the Imperials could register what was happening, Psycho sprinted forward, activating his Lightsaber. Everyone watch in horror and awe as Psycho cut through the platoon as if it was nothing.

"Oh no you don't" Sabine grinned as she kicked Grave to the ground with a blaster to her head.

"Where do you think you're going" Joy laughed as she used the Force to bring Mara back into the room.

"What are you" Grave asked as Psycho towered over her.

"I am a Klotian Jedi" Psycho growled in response with a wicked grin plastered one his face.

**A/N. As I mentioned in the first Author's Note, I am starting a new story but the new update schedule is also going to be slowed down a little. Now, bye.**


	25. Chapter 14-2

**A/N. The temporary schedule is this. My Frozen FanFic be updated on Saturdays, this one on Sunday's and my Black Lagoon/Jak and Daxter crossover on Mondays. Now that you have the temporary schedule. To the story.**

Chapter 14: Confusion

Everyone looked at the two captains closely. Even after what just unfolded, it was only now that they realised what Psycho meant. Sabine was the first to speak after a considerably long moment of silence.

"Psycho, what did you mean that this woman is Joy" she asked before receiving a psychotic look from Psycho.

"Have you not listened to me when I described Joy for you? Cause if you had, you would realised it by now but then again, you don't know her voice. And the fact that she successfully translated tamer class Klotian helps this" Psycho growled before returning his attention to the woman at his feet. "Now to find out why you have no memory of your own species."

"Get off me you psycho" the woman struggled to free herself from Psycho's 'capture' of her.

"Everyone, move these two women to the holding cells without weapons. I will dispose of the bucketheads. Get moving" Psycho ordered after a brief moment of silence.

Sabine took all of Grave's weapons off her and handed them to Ezra before leading the Imperial to a holding cell. Lynn and the R3 unit both lead Mara back to her holding cell. Psycho dragged each of the Stormtrooper's bodies to the Imperial ship. As he got the last one on the opposing ship, he was contacted by someone.

"Psycho, are you there? Do you have Sabine and Ezra with you" someone asked through Psycho's headpiece.

"Yes. I have them on my ship, we just dealt with some Imperials. What do you want Hera" Psycho laughed as he closed the airlock.

"Thank the Force. Where are you at the moment" Hera asked from the opposite end.

"Middle Rim, we just got out of the Inner Rim a few hours ago. We will be back in the Outer Rim in a few days without the use of Hyperspace" Psycho sighed in response.

"You ran into trouble while in the Inner Rim" Hera asked, concerned for the teens.

"Yes... But we got out of it alright. We do have a small problem. We ran into an Emperor's Hand and a deadwoman" Psycho recounted as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Meet us at Lothal, we lost the Imperials a week or so ago. I trust you escaped the Imperials by now" Hera requested.

"Yeah, just give me a week or two and Sabine and Ezra will be with you guys again" Psycho chuckled before climbing the ladder to his ship's cockpit.

"Good" Hera smiled on the opposite end.

"Hera, before you end the transmission. I have a request. I would like to show you and Sabine something. You, I want to show it because you are good at keeping secrets and Sabine because I need to make up for what I did to her" Psycho quickly requested.

"Depends, what is it" Hera asked, skeptical to what it could be.

"I want to show the two of you, what is left of Klote" Psycho admitted as he stared out the cockpit into space.

"Is there something you want to show us pacifically or just your home planet's fragments.

"Something very important to my species. The Cynical of Epol" Psycho sadly replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the Cynidal of Epol" Hera asked.

"You will find out if you agree and when we get there" Psycho slightly laughed.

"I agree but if anything bad happens to me or Sabine, you're a deadman" Hera agreed.

"You got a deal" Psycho grinned before hearing the transmission end. "Now what to do with Mara and Joy?"

**A/N. What is the Cynidal of Epol? Where is the fragments of Klote? What will Psycho do to Mara Jade and Joy 'Grave' Yabis? I hope these are the only questions you guys are asking. If not, then I don't know what to think. Bye.**


End file.
